Perfectos
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: SasuSaku: Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona—Porque eres mi mujer perfecta —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perf****ectos**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Prólogo**

·

**L**as apariencias engañan. No por ser un hombre con una apariencia apacigüe va a ser una paz en la casa, por tener un impecable y caro traje no significa que no vaya a ser un ignorante y no por ser un hombre apuesto va a tener una inteligencia que sobrepasa a muchos, inteligencia sin necesidad de estudio.  
Pero Sakura Haruno se contradecía a ella misma, por su grata desgracia, su querido prometido poseía ambas cualidades. ¡Hombre perfecto! Una inteligencia que admira y belleza que adora. Pero su forma de ser es peor que un viejo amargado que lo despiertan a las tantas de la noche.  
Sasuke Uchiha, es arrogante, serio, displicente, orgulloso, calculador, frío y ensimismado. ¡Y sabe Dios cómo terminó en comprometerse con él!

Sasuke, hombre de unos ojos simples, pero hermosos, color negro azabache. Profundos. Tiene una piel suave y pálida y su ahora sonrisa arrogante que significa superioridad.

—Buenas tardes, Sai —Sasuke entra el estudio de Sai.

Sai; casi idéntico a Sasuke, pero la piel más pálida. Y el carácter de este es diferente, no es arrogante o presumido, es demasiado honesto. Unos piensan que es la mejor cualidad que debe tener la gente, pero otros sólo dicen que es un bastardo mientras lloran al alejarse de ese hombre. Sin embargo, Sasuke y Sai son muy buenos amigos.

—¡Oh! Sasuke, me asustas, es de mala educación no tocar la puerta —aconsejó. Sasuke se encontró con Sai frente a un cuadro, dándole los últimos detalles, representando a un niño con una lágrima rodando de sus ojos azules, pelo rubio y alborotado, en sus pequeños brazos sostenía a un oso de felpa que estaba ya roto y viejo, ropas rasgadas y zapatos rotos y ese mismo niño estaba como modelo enfrente de Sai en persona.

—Sai, tu cuadro es realmente hermoso —mira al niño que lo veía con curiosidad—. Aunque me da lastima ver cómo agarras a un niño de la calle para usarlo como modelo.

—Sasuke, no puedo desperdiciar a un niño así. ¡Es arte! Pero no te preocupes, le pagaré al terminar sus servicios. Necesita comer, ¿traes algo?

—No.

—Bueno, en otro momento será. El pequeño niño que ves ahí se llama Uzumaki Naruto. Me lo encontré caminando por las calles, con ese pequeño oso y pidiendo limosna a cualquiera que se le pasase y en una de esas, tuve la fortuna de encontrarlo —aclaró con un pequeño deje de alegría—. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¡háblame de Sakura!

Sasuke suspira.

—Nos enojamos por unas pequeñas diferencias…

—¡Ja! ¿Pequeñas diferencias? No me hagas reír, Sasuke Uchiha —ambos muchachos se sorprendieron por la aparición de una mujer de cabello rosa.

—Nadie tiene educación ¿o qué? Mi querida Sakura, toque la puerta antes de abrir, por favor —aclaró Sai regresando con su labor de pintura.

—Disculpa, no volverá a suceder —dijo apenada y se acerca a Sai— Buenas tardes, Sai.

—Buenas tardes, hoy se ve preciosa —Sai por educación toma la mano de Sakura y la besa.

—Gracias —se acerca a Sasuke—. Te estuve buscando como loca. Le dije a la criada que llamara a la policía por no haberte localizado. ¡Casi me da un infarto!

—Sakura, no es para tanto, estoy con Sai, quería despejarme un poco de estos pequeños problemas que enfrentamos.

—¡No disfraces las cosas, Sasuke! Nuestros problemas no son pequeños —Sakura iba a continuar hablando, pero el cuadro que Sai pintaba le llamó la atención y se acerca a él—. Sai, ese cuadro es hermoso —dijo maravillada.

—Gracias. No pude desperdiciar este maravilloso modelo —señala al pequeño niño llamado Naruto.

—¡Oh! —soltó un pequeño gemido al ver al niño—. Pobre niño, pobre. Siento espantoso al ver tan pequeño niño verlo en una situación tan desdichada. ¡Puedo traerle algo de ropa! Se la compro de inmediato y nos apresuramos a quitar esos harapos, seguro que se muere de frío cada noche.

—No nos apresuremos, mi lady. Que esa ropa le queda de maravilla al pequeño niño. Esa ropa que le llama harapos, yo le veo como algo hermoso y que puedo explotar. Esa desgracia que dice, yo la llamo fortuna para mí.

—Sai —dijo gravemente Sakura—, no tiene ni una pizca de corazón.

—Mi lady, no debo tener corazón al pintar el mundo. Nosotros los pintores nos vemos obligados a representar al mundo tal y como lo vemos, no debo deformarlo para que sea sonrisas. ¡Pintemos al mundo sin engaños!

—¡Qué bueno que me dices esto, Sai! Me harías un gran favor si pintara al mundo una vez más y le aconsejo que use de modelo a Sasuke. Se vería bien en mi sala de estar un retrato de Sasuke con unos cuernos en la cabeza, una cola de diablo y el prepotente tridente rojo.

—Hmph… —Sasuke decide en ignorar tal comentario.

Sakura frunce levemente el ceño, pero fija su mirada verde en el niño rubio que la miraba con fisgoneo.

—Naruto, ¿verdad? —el niño asiente—. Naruto-kun, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer después de esto?

Naruto se sonroja y sonríe ampliamente .

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—No hay por qué. Después que el malvado hombre que ves ahí —señala a Sai— termine de retratarte vamos a comer y a comprarte un poco de ropa —vuelve a asentir el niño. Sai rueda los ojos y prosigue con su cuadro.

—¿Escucharon que Ino Yamanaka hará una fiesta? Me sorprende su avanzo. Hace nueve días que su novio Kiba terminó con ella y mírenla ahora… es una hermosa rubia con una sonrisa para seguir coqueteando con cualquier hombre que se le antoje. Autoestima que necesita Hinata.

—Concuerdo con usted, Sai. Estoy invitada a su fiesta… —exclamó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

—No me sorprende, Sakura. Es tu mejor amiga, con la que sales por toda Londres. Siento que andas más tiempo con Ino que con tu prometido. No debe haber esa informalidad entre nosotros, sabes que mi padre no le gusta mujeres irresponsables —exclamó severo, y su mano derecha acaricia su pelo por atrás.

Sakura miraba sus movimientos y más arrogante no se podría ver.

—Sasuke, no soy irresponsable y eso que no salga con Ino se me hace algo realmente injusto, no le veo razón para no salir con mis amigas. ¿Sabes? Ella me ayudó a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de aceptar tu matrimonio, sino fuera por ella no estaríamos juntos.

—Y maldigo a Ino por eso.

—Por favor, chicos, déjense de peleas. Mi lady, acepto que mi querido amigo no sea un buen prometido como es la mayoría, pero creo que eso es lo bueno, Sasuke es original —se apresuró a decir Sai al observar la discusión que iban a empezar.

—Y por esa razón me desagrada. No le veo original, más bien lo veo indiferente conmigo. Trato de salvar esta relación, pero Sasuke me da la impresión que no quiere seguir con esto —apenas pudo decir la joven de cabellos rosados entre sollozos. Sasuke sabía que fingía llorar para que todos estuvieran de su lado. ¿Es que él no puede opinar sobre su relación? ¿Acaso no puede decir los defectos de su querida prometida?

—Sakura, no empieces. No quiero hablar de esto enfrente de Sai, será mejor que me vaya —Sasuke se disponía a coger su saco que lo tenía colgado por unas sillas del lugar; pero la voz entrecortada de su prometida lo detuvo.

—¡Sí! Para que te reúnas con la otra mujer que amas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó exaltado Sai ante esa confesión—. ¿Estás engañando a Sakura, Sasuke?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —Sasuke se quedó perplejo por lo que Sakura sospechaba observándola con disgusto.

—Obvio que no lo va a admitir. Le importa mucho lo que digan los demás de él, por eso mantiene esa relación en secreto. He tenido muchas pistas sobre lo que haces en las tardes, Sasuke. No me haces tonta, tengo contactos y demás para que me entere de la confianza que me puede dedicar un hombre… y creo que ese hombre no eres tú.

—Por favor —dijo incrédulo Sasuke—, Sakura, ya me tienes harto de tus sospechas. Te inventas cada cosa y situación para que quede mal frente a todos. ¡Actúas muy bien, querida!

—¿Actuar? —Sakura se indignó ante eso. Y dijo con una notoria ironía—. Por favor, Sasuke, a mí no me conviene actuar. Lo admito, también me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí. Yo confío en Sai y sé que esto quedará entre nosotros tres. Sasuke, serás tú el que finja inocencia… tú eres el que se ve mal frente a todos, tu eres el más patente, el culpable, querido.

—Mi lady —Sai se acerca a Sakura—, será mejor que dejemos de hablar sobre esto. La inocencia e ingenuidad de un niño es impecable y no quiero que mi modelo se convierta en un hombre tan rápido, necesito el brillo de sus ojos.

Sakura se tapa la boca y voltea con lentitud al pequeño niño que miraba a la pareja con preocupación, como un hijo mirando a sus padres pelear. Sakura muy preocupada se acerca a Naruto hasta quedar enfrente de él.

—Naruto-kun, lamento todo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Déjame decirte que la mente de un niño es fácil de manipular pero digna de admirar, como un ángel, Naruto-kun, y quiero que el ángel que todos los niños poseen se mantenga dentro de ti. Ignora nuestra discusión, son problemas de adultos —Sakura le acaricia la cabeza, Naruto aún con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, asiente aún no tan convencido.

—Sakura, me tengo que ir. No me importa lo que pienses de a dónde me dirijo, sólo te digo que, y espero que aceptes, que me dejes de estar molestando. No tengo un amante y en un futuro, no tendré ya una prometida, mi ahora Sakura —Sasuke sin despedirse de los demás, se marcha del estudio, dejando a un Sai preocupado, un niño triste por la cara destrozada de la joven mujer. Las lágrimas amenazaban en salir de sus orbes verdes, hasta que al fin las liberó.

—Mi lady, no se pongas así. Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar. Sasuke la ama, yo lo sé y aunque quiera olvidarlo no puede evitar amarlo. Mi lady, ¿ve que el mundo no es sólo sonrisas? ¿Ve lo que los pintores tenemos que enfrentar? Un mundo cruel, belleza ante nuestros ojos.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que hayan entendido a lo que se refería Sasuke con lo de: "(...) No tengo un amante y en un futuro, no tendré ya una prometida, mi ahora Sakura." Si no, pues lo explicré, Sasuke se refiere a que no tiene una amante y que en un futuro Sakura ya no será su prometida porque quizá cancele el matrimonio.  
Como sea, este Fic lo tengo escrito desde el 5 de Diciembre del 2008 y contiene hasta ahora un número de seis capítulos enormes y todavía no está terminado. La historia gira en el siglo XIX —lo que hace difícil la forma de expresarse y el pensamiento de los personajes en ese tiempo—, donde no había Internet, autos, teléfonos, etc., pero donde la creatividad estaba hasta lo más alto.

Como leyeron el prólogo verán que Sakura sospecha que Sasuke ve a otra mujer y que mantiene una relación amorosa con esta; no digo que este sea el conflicto central pero sí lo necesito para que el verdadero se reluzca. El prólogo no fue tanto enfocado en la trama, sólo un poco, pero el objetivo de este prólogo es algo así como la presentación a los personajes.

¿Les gustó? Si les gustó manden sus lindos reviews y si no, pues también.

Cuídense. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	2. Capítulo I

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo I**

·

—**N**aruto-kun, eres un niño muy extrovertido. Te veías alguien tan tímido cuando te conocí —dijo divertida una mujer de pelo rosado. Ellos caminaban por las hermosas calles de Londres, deteniéndose en cada tienda de ropa para comprarle a Naruto.

A Sakura no le molestaba en absoluto. Ella era una mujer de mucho dinero y más aún si gana la herencia de su tía difunta.

Pero Sasuke era otra cosa, Sasuke es de la clase más alta, también llamada aristocracia. Ya que él es un gran dirigente del Estado. Mientras que ella es un puesto más bajo, ella posee una famosa tienda de ropa que es muy popular en toda Inglaterra. Pero, por ese simple y diminuto puesto más bajo que Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, padre de su prometido, la discriminaba, aunque no debía por qué, ella era conocida por casi toda Inglaterra. Pero llegaron a un acuerdo, Sakura le contó los posibles millones que ganaría con la herencia de su tía, a Fugaku le brillaron los ojos y sin dudarlo estrechó su mano con la de Sakura.

Fugaku es igual a su hijo, le importa mucho lo que piensen de él y de su familia. No dejaría que el nombre Uchiha sea embarrado con otro apellido. Por eso, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaban en los primeros días de su relación, Sakura se enteró que Sasuke ya estaba comprometido con una joven y hermosa mujer de familia de gran dinero y rango. Sin embargo, al parecer el amor lo puede todo. Y espera que también en ésta ocasión.

—Sakura-san, ¿qué tiene? —preguntó preocupado Naruto al ver cómo Sakura andaba muy pensativa y por un vago momento la miró triste.

—Nada, Naruto-kun. ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a llevar a la fiesta de Ino, una amiga mía, es que no me gusta ir a esa fiesta sin un caballero, ¿te gustaría ser el mío?

—¡Claro que sí, Sakura-san, de veras!

Sakura ríe divertida por el comportamiento del pequeño.

—Gracias, Naruto, me alegras el momento.

Sakura por fin llega agotada de comprar la ropa. Entra a su enorme mansión, recibida por varias personas de servidumbre que le preguntaban varias cosas.

—Nada por ahora, gracias, se pueden retirar —se iban, pero llamó a una antes de que se fuera—. ¡Hitomi!, ven por favor —la susodicha se acerca—, hazme el favor de llamar a varias personas a que arreglen el cuarto de huéspedes para un pequeño invitado.

—Claro, señorita. ¿Cuál habitación desea?

—La más grande, por favor —dicho esto, Hitomi hace una reverencia y se marcha. Sakura sube junto a Naruto a su habitación—. Naruto, empieza a probarte esta ropa, ¡ya quiero ver la cara de mis amigas cuando vean a mi acompañante!

Naruto se sonroja y asiente.

·

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Sasuke! —Sai se acerca a Sasuke un poco agotado, pero su semblante cambia drásticamente a uno serio—. Necesitamos hablar. Me parece algo muy sucio el haber engañado a tu prometida —dijo Sai molesto, ambos estaban en un gran pista de baile, donde damas y caballeros bailaban al compás de la tranquila música. Ambos con sus trajes, Sai uno azul marino, casi negro y Sasuke un traje completamente negro, camisa azul rey y una corbata negra. Ambos jóvenes estaban junto a una mesa de comida y bocadillos y claro, bebida. Sasuke tenía en sus manos una copa de whisky.

—No engaño a Sakura, Sai. ¡Oh! Tú también caes en sus actuaciones, que Dios se apiade de mí, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las personas estarán en contra mía —exclamó con una fingida voz temerosa.

—No te lo tomes a burla, Sasuke. Sakura está muy triste y destrozada, no sé si vaya a venir a la fiesta.

—Espero que no, porque si la miro una vez más, juro que me volveré loco.

—¿Ó es que quieres pasar tiempo con tu amante? Que de seguro está presente en esta velada.

—Mi querido Sai, ¿has escuchado la frase: "El Amor es una enfermedad y el matrimonio la cura"? Y por mi desgracia, así fue. Ella cree que soy de su propiedad, que no puedo ser libre porque estoy atado a ella, eso es lo que me molesta.

—¿Estás insinuando que sí la estás engañando?

—¿Y si fuera así, qué? No me importa ya nada de ella, por mí que se vaya al diablo.

—Será mejor que dejes esas bebidas en paz, Sasuke —suspira—. No creo que venga, ya es muy tarde.

Pero todos detienen lo que hacían al ver cómo una mujer, con una andar elegante pasaba enfrente de todos, usando un vestido precioso, un vestido verde pálido, que se contorneaba perfectamente con su figura, y todos se quedaron maravillados. Pero se sorprendieron al ver un niño entrar atrás de ella casi corriendo y que torpemente se cae al suelo, Sakura deja salir una encantadora risa y ayuda a su acompañante, Naruto sólo se sonrojó, mientras que se sacudía su traje negro y que tiene una camisa naranja muy llamativa.

—Mira, Sakura ha llegado y no puedes negar que esta noche se ve preciosa —dijo Sai mientras se acercaba a Sakura, la saluda de beso en la mano—. Se ve hermosa, mi lady. Y me sorprende la aparición de mi pequeño modelo —se acerca a Naruto que le dedica una sonrisa—. Buenas noches, Naruto, pásatela bien, aunque no le veo lo divertido en una fiesta sólo para adultos, donde el tema principal sea la política y no sobre nuestras "interesantes" vidas. Cómo me desagrada los políticos, no tienen ni una pizca de creatividad o interés sobre el mundo y lo que significa todo. ¡Políticos y sus mañas! Aunque me enfurece más que ganen más dinero que yo, ya que yo hice esto como mi meta en la vida, ser un pintor —comentó un poco enfurecido—. Naruto, déjame aconsejarte que ignores lo que las personas dicen sobre ti. Tú haz lo que quieras hacer, sin importar qué sea. ¿Un modelo quizás? —después de eso, Sai deja salir una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Me quiere ver enojada, verdad, Sai? —preguntó amenazante la pelirrosa.

—No, claro que no, mi lady. Usted tiene unos hermosos ojos que no me apetecen verlos con un brillo de ira, bueno, si llega la inspiración y me dicta que esos ojos son los elegidos, le pido que sea mi modelo.

—Claro, cuando quiera, Sai —empieza a buscar con la mirada a alguien—. ¿Ha visto a Sasuke?

—Sí, está en la mesa de bocadillos, bebiendo sin calma ese "pequeña" copa, como dice Sasuke, de whisky, aunque creo que ya cayó ante las magias de esa deliciosa bebida.

—De lo que lo llevo conociendo, cuando bebe en exceso significa que está tensado.

—Tiene razón. Bueno, pásensela bien, coman bocadillos y, mi lady, no se le olvide saludar a Ino, ya sabe cómo es de resentida.

Sakura ríe.

—No, no se me olvida, de hecho ahora voy con ella —y se encamina junto a Naruto a una rubia que platicaba alegremente con los invitados—. ¡Ino! —la susodicha se voltea y sale de esa plática para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

Ellas son amigas desde hace diecisiete años, se conocieron cuando Ino, conocida también como princesa por el importante puesto que ocupa su padre en Inglaterra y otros países de Europa, tuvieron la suerte de que la princesa fuera a la tienda de ropa de los Haruno, donde apenas era una tienda media y no tan conocida. Pero cuando la rubia hizo acto de presencia junto a una criada, fue reconocida esa tienda y Sakura le agradece de por vida a Ino por eso, ya que sin ella no sería conocida por casi toda Inglaterra, aunque ella, según Sakura, es modesta y dice que no le debe nada, sólo se interesó por el hermoso vestido que había visto de prueba por la ventana, tal vestido que sigue guardado en su armario.

—Sakura, pensé que no ibas a venir. ¿Ya viste a Sasuke? Está por los bocadillos, será mejor que hables con él, en momentos de ebriedad es cuando todo el mundo quiere desahogarse y en una de esas puede que te diga la verdad.

—No, gracias, Ino, no tengo antojo de ver esa cara. Por ahora sólo quiero bailar y disfrutar de este ambiente… ¡Ah! Déjame presentarte a mi acompañante —Ino sonríe y empieza a buscar por todos lados a un hombre, pero no lo encontraba.

—Soy yo, Uzumaki Naruto —dijo un pequeñita vocecita por debajo de ella, Ino se impresiona y rápido sonríe y estrecha la mano con la pequeña de él.

—Mucho gusto, Naruto-kun. ¡Oh, qué lindo niño! Ya me imagino a mis amigas apretando esas pequeñas mejillas tuyas, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se sonroja.

—El gusto es mío, de veras.

—¡Sakura Haruno! ¿Cómo está mi querida amiga? —dijo un hombre pelirrojo con un seductor acento francés, se acerca a las muchachas, Ino le sonríe.

—¡Oh! Gaara, no tengo ganas de ver su cara. Estoy enfurecida con usted, mi amiga Hinata no la veo igual, ya no se sonroja por un simple acto o ya no empieza a sonreírle a la gente. La paz que contagia Hinata ya no está. Sólo sé que el responsable de su desgracia es usted, Sabaku no Gaara.

—Señorita Haruno, entiéndame, un hombre no puede permanecer con una misma mujer por toda su vida.

—¿Nunca se va a casar? Hinata estaba muy ilusionada de sus besos y encantos, de su confianza y cariño, pero mira cómo termina todo, nunca me imaginé que Sabaku no Gaara, un duque, haya terminado con mi amiga sólo por sus ridículos principios.

—Entrego mi corazón a varias mujeres, _mademoiselle_.

—Sí, pero no confianza y eso es una de las cosas que las mujeres quieren ver en un hombre, que ellas sólo pertenecen a su hombre, a su amante, que no se sientan traicionadas o menospreciadas. Dime, ¿qué ya no le gustó de Hinata?

—Nada, ella es perfecta, _la femme de ma vie_. Trataba de aceptarla para que viva conmigo lo que me resta de vida, pero nunca me logré convencer. Discúlpeme de lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero yo pienso que hay mejores mujeres y eso espero y al parecer la encontré, Hinata. Pero no quiero terminar mi búsqueda.

—¡Ja! Nunca la encontrarás, vas a tener esa ideal por toda su vida, Lord Sabaku. Y habrá un día en que esté con una de sus amantes, acostado a lado de ella, mirando el techo, tratando de asimilar sobre su vida y qué ha hecho. Y al final se dará cuenta que no había y ni habrá mejor mujer que Hinata.

—Si eso sucede, correré a sus brazos, la besaré y le pediré matrimonio.

—No se le olvide que ella puede seguir adelante, puede que cuando corras a sus brazos ella ya esté enredada en otros. No todas lo van esperar, Lord Sabaku, no todas piensan en usted en todo el tiempo y nunca pueden olvidarlo, el mujeriego necesita aprender una buena lección. Lord Sabaku, un gran conquistador no es aquel que conquista varias mujeres, sino aquel que conquista varias veces a la misma mujer.

—Ciertas palabras, señorita Haruno; y por eso se lo suplico, quiero aprender mi lección, quiero terminar con este ridículo ideal, que no habrá mejores mujeres que Hinata, pero no logro convencerme, discúlpeme, pero esto lo hago sin mi voluntad. Soy joven y no puedo esposarme a una mujer todavía, quiero recapacitar y pensar las cosas detenidamente, ¿Hinata es la ideal? ¿Será ella la mujer perfecta de toda mi vida? No me puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarme._ Oh! malheureusement, mon malheur._

—¡Pero ya se arriesgó, lord Sabaku! Acaba de comprometerse en ser el amante de Hinata, y con eso sabía que su ideal le iba a estar carcomiendo la cabeza mientras. No quiero que esté con otra mujer hasta que recapacite bien lo que ha abandonado.

—Claro, todo por usted, mi amiga.

—No, por mí no, quiero que esta lección sea sacrificio para Hinata, quiero que ese sacrificio se lo de a Hinata. Ella lo ama, lord Sabaku, y usted a ella. Un hombre no debe jugar con el corazón de una dama, los hombres piensan que sólo son ellos, que el mundo gira alrededor de ustedes los hombres, pero no es así, al final de cuentas, los egocéntricos hombres terminan que ellos giren alrededor de un mundo, alrededor de la persona que aman —Sakura no pudo evitar sacar un leve sollozo, sus ojos se estaban humedeciéndose.

—Sakura, ¿qué tiene? —preguntó preocupado Gaara.

—Necesito ir al tocador… —agacha la mirada buscando a alguien—. ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó exaltada. Las dos personas que estaban empiezan a buscarlo con la mirada. Sakura no lo encontraba y rápido empieza a buscar por la multitud de gente. Preocupada de que se haya perdido, ve a Sai junto a Sasuke y se acerca a ellos—. ¡Sai, Sai! ¿Ha visto a Naruto-kun? No lo encuentro por todos lados.

—¡Mi lady! ¿Por qué llora? ¿Le han hecho algo? —preguntó Sai con preocupación.

Sakura se limpia sus lágrimas con su mano, dibujando una sonrisa para fingir que todo estaba bien.

—No pasa nada, Sai, gracias por preocuparse. Pero eso no importa; ¿dónde estará Naruto?

—Mi lady, no se exalte, es un niño que ha sufrido mucho, niño que depende de él mismo. Él sabe mejor que nadie que puede solucionar las cosas él solo. Déjelo caminar, seguro que está de curioso en esta fiesta. Son niños, ellos juegan.

—Pero… —suspira— ,tiene razón, no debo desconfiar de él —mira a Sasuke que la miraba penetrantemente—. Sasuke, no sé por qué, pero Ino me pidió que la vieras en el pasillo, cerca de la sala de color crema. Me dice que tiene algo importante que decirte.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Gracias —y se va a donde Sakura le indicó.

—¿Ino? ¿De qué quiere hablar Ino con Sasuke?

—No sé, Sai. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

·

—Sasuke, no puedo seguir con esto. Cada vez que veo a mi mejor amiga llorar, siento que la culpa me inunda y quiero gritar a los cuatros vientos la verdad.

—Ino, no flaquees. Pronto me desharé de ella. Sólo te pido paciencia y fuerza, querida.

—¡No puedo, Sasuke! Sakura es mi mejor amiga. Cada noche pienso en ella y lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. Pienso en su rostro y lo que hemos pasado juntas. Su confianza no la merezco, mucho mensos su amistad. Me siento horrible y mi corazón me amenaza de querer explotar.

—Ino, cada noche que te sientas así, quiero recordarte que yo estaré acostado a tu lado, mi princesa.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**U**y, ya vimos con quién Sasuke mantenía una relación aparte de Sakura. Quiero aclarar algo antes de que se enojen los amantes del SasuSaku: Este Fic **no **será un SakuSasuIno, sino será puramente SasuSaku aunque mencione a Ino con Sasuke. Ino no estará molestando mucho tiempo, así que despreocúpense =).

Se cuidan mucho. Recuerden mandarme sus bonitos reviews. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	3. Capítulo II

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**C****α****pítulo II**

·

—**S**ai, ¿cómo uno sabe que tiene un verdadero amigo? ¿Cómo uno sabe que puede confiar en él? ¿Un mejor amigo perfecto?

Sai voltea a ver a Sakura que anda muy pensativa y sus ojos no han cesado de humedecerse en toda la noche.

—Mi lady, ¿está sospechando de Ino y Sasuke?

Sakura se impresiona al darse cuenta de su obviedad, rápido niega con la cabeza y se apresura a decir:

—No, claro que no. Ella es mi mejor amiga, no sería capaz de hacerme esto —bajó su mirada a sus zapatos de tacones de un color verde esmeralda.

—Mi lady, no tema de mí, sabe que puede confiar en mí —hace una pausa y dirige su mirada al frente donde parejas bailaban al compás de la tranquila música—. Un mejor amigo sólo puedes darle el título cuando, según usted, lo merezca. Pero, aún con los años y experiencia, la gente termina siendo la misma: no son de fiar y en cualquier momento terminarán de apuñalarle la espalda. No piense que lo hago para hacerla sentir mejor, mi lady, no diré mentiras que le den felicidad y calma, quiero que se preocupe y mire bien con quién almuerza y confiesa. Dese cuenta de la realidad, la gente no es de fiar, todos nosotros somos egocéntricos y nosotros mismos somos la prioridad. ¡Ja! Los mejores amigos no existen… ¡Sólo uno mismo!

—Sai, los mejores amigos son personas de fiar y gente que aprecias. A la que le dices todos tus secretos… pero hay un obstáculo en la relación de mejores amigos, uno es el que le dice todo sobre su vida y vergüenzas, mientras que el otro se guarda sus secretos porque no le conviene. La persona que dice la verdad es el mejor amigo, mientras que el otro es sólo un amigo. Y hoy me he dado cuenta, por mi suerte diría usted, o por mi desgracia que yo no tengo una mejor amiga, ella es sólo una amiga que conozco hace diecisiete años —la voz de Sakura comenzaba a entrecortarse mientras más hablaba. Sai logró ver con una mirada de reojo el puño blanco de la dama, se estaba cerrando fuertemente conteniendo ira.

Sai volvió a dirigir su oscura mirada a los claros ojos de ella.

—Mi lady, ¿ya le he comentado que odio verla llorar? Tenga fe en que puede seguir adelante, que usted tendrá a gente que realmente la ame. Es hermosa, pero no se deje engañar de los hombres que se interesan sólo por su belleza, fíjese en los hombres que la amen como es, que le digan que es perfecta en todos los aspectos, hombres que están comprometidos a pasar toda su vida a lado suyo.

—Y por mi grata desgracia, conocí a ese hombre, Sasuke era perfecto para mí. Él me amaba tal y como soy. Cada vez que discutíamos, le preguntaba el por qué de su elección sobre mí y siempre me decía: "Por tu belleza, por tu carácter, por ser mi mujer perfecta" —recordó inconscientemente el recuerdo de su adorado prometido, escuchando sus palabras con su grave voz aterciopelada. Maneó la cabeza hacia a un lado evitando que Sai viera las primeras lágrimas fuera de sus ojos.

Había pasado tantas cosas: Sasuke se había comportado como un hombre de confianza, un hombre de fiar y que perduraría a lado suyo por una eternidad. Su forma de hablarle, de besarle y abrazarle, tan acogedoramente exquisito. Pero ahora estaba confundida. Quizá todos esos días, meses y años sólo fueron de pura fachada. Quizá siempre Sasuke tuvo a otra mujer a quien amar. Quizá nunca la amó, quizá sólo estaba con ella por fuerza o conveniencia, quizá esa mujer con la que Sasuke pasa algunas de sus noches sea su verdadera mujer perfecta. ¿Y cuándo ella logrará ser del nivel para estar a lado de él?

—Un hombre nunca sabes qué es lo que quiere. Sasuke puede que esté equivocado sobre su elección, puede que al final se de cuenta de que usted, mi lady, es su mujer perfecta.

·

—Ino, será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta. Pero antes de seguir, déjame recordarte que seas fuerte y que me tienes a mí, y yo te amo —Sasuke se acerca a la rubia que había quebrado el llanto, la abraza con fuerza y la besa en los labios. Al instante de chocar sus labios con los de Ino, logró escuchar un leve gemido de impresión y unos pasos alejándose del lugar. Sasuke no le tomó importancia.

·

—¡Sakura-san, Sakura-san! —Sakura y Sai se separan al escuchar el grito de un niño, grito que rápidamente Sakura identificó que era de Naruto. Pero Sakura se preocupó al ver cómo Naruto corría desesperado hacia ellos, con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos azules.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —exclamó preocupada acercándose al rubio, pero Naruto da un salto y se encima a Sakura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Las manos de este pequeño estrujaban con fuerza los hombros de Sakura.

—¡Sakura-san! ¡Yo la amo, no está sola! ¡La amo, Sakura-san! ¡No importa lo que suceda, no quiero verla llorar! ¡Yo sí la amo! —gritaba con desesperación, llorando cada vez más. Todas las personas de la fiesta miraban la escena de un niño abrazando fuertemente a Sakura mientras lloraba. Preocupados y sospechando de la mujer a quien se encimaba.

—Naruto-kun, cálmate. ¿Qué tienes? —lo baja de ella y lo coloca en el suelo, Naruto respiraba con dificultad y con su mano varias veces se secaba sus lágrimas—. Pobrecillo, pero ¿qué ha pasado, Naruto-kun? ¿Quién te hizo daño?

—¡Yo no importo, Sakura-san! ¡Tú eres la que está dañada! ¡Tú deberías llorar y abrazarme! —exclamaba con fuerza y dolor apretando sus dos puños.

—Pero, Naruto-kun…

—Mi lady, espere a que se tranquilice. Naruto, dime qué ha pasado para que estés así.

—¡No puedo! ¡No quiero ver a mi Sakura-san llorar! De veras —seguía llorando, se acerca a las piernas de la joven de cabellos rosas y se aferra con fuerza—. ¡Yo sí te amo, Sakura-san!

—Naruto-kun, por favor dime, necesito saber la razón de tu llanto, me sentiré preocupada toda mi vida sobre la razón de la primera vez que te vi llorar.

Naruto abre los ojos aún con su cara en las piernas de ella, aprieta con fuerza el vestido verde de Sakura y con indignación se separa de ella. La mira a los ojos y ve su sonrisa tan natural y bella, voltea sus ojos a Sai que, aún con ese semblante serio y una sonrisa falsa, parecía preocupado.  
Sakura acercó su mano a los cabellos de Naruto y este reaccionó. La mirada verde de Sakura era atrayente pero tristeza en ella albergaba. Aún no tan decidido y con dolor en su pecho, toma aire para decirle a Sakura-san la verdad, con algunas lágrimas amenazando de querer escapar.

—Sakura-san… yo… yo he visto a Sasuke con… su amiga la rubia —y vuelve a estallar el llanto—, ¡vi que se besaban! ¡Pero no entiendo! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke que es su prometido, besa a su mejor amiga?! ¡Yo pensé que los esposos y prometidos se amaban! ¡Yo pensé que las parejas sólo deberían ser de dos personas, no de tres!

Sai esboza una pequeña sonrisa triste. Se conmovía al ver tal inocencia en aquellos niños y en Naruto palpaba más. Su mirada azul era tan decidida pero sus ojos le engañaban, había lágrimas en esa fortaleza azulada. Voltea a ver a Sakura de reojo, esta tenía la cabeza agachada y, pequeños cabellos rebeldes tapaban de su vista los ojos verdes de ella. Pero sí pudo percibir una lágrima cristalina rodando por la blanca piel de Sakura.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Las parejas son de dos personas, no de tres. Y si por alguna razón hay tres personas una persona se ve forzada a abandonar ese amor… —Sakura camina lejos de ellos, al parecer se iba de la fiesta, caminando torpemente secando lágrimas rebeldes con su mano y Sai logró escuchar algo—: y yo me veo forzada a abandonarlo.

—¡Sakura-san! —Naruto con un vano intento de hacerla regresar, estira su mano hacia ella para que se quede con él, pero ella pasó de ello.

—Naruto, déjame decirte algo. No quiero que tú presencies esas escenas y problemas. Mira que la infancia no dura nada, los niños son criaturas hermosas y me gusta decir, perfectas. Naruto, tu inocencia ha sido la razón de que eres mi modelo. La mujer que ves ahí, Sakura no es una niña. Ella ha enfrentado tantos problemas y lo que peor le ha ido es en el amor. Sasuke, su prometido… —se acerca a Naruto hasta su oído para susurrarle—: él ama a Sakura, sólo que él no sabe —se incorpora y Sai se alegra al ver a Naruto con una sonrisa esperanzada—. Será mejor que dejemos a Sakura reflexionar de esto. Y será mejor que nos vayamos, que esta manada de políticos me está volviendo loco.

Lo peor de todo, es ver la cama donde ahora Sakura está recostada, observando a lado suyo la almohada que no es utilizada por nadie. Y cree que hay cosas aún peor, esperar que su querido prometido llegue a la casa, saludándola como si nada hubiera sucedido, recostarse a lado suyo, dándole un beso en la boca, un beso que es compartido con alguien más, con su mejor amiga.

La verdad que le hizo ver Naruto ya no era una sorpresa, no le impresionó el haber escuchado que Sasuke, su prometido, el hombre que ama, la haya traicionado, que haya besado a otra mujer, mientras ella lo besaba también. Sino la sorpresa del asunto era que su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, haya sido ella la otra mujer que había jugado con su amor. Ella sabía de su eterno amor hacia Sasuke, ella sabía que ella, Ino, es… o era su mejor amiga, que la ama como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Ya eran las una y media de la mañana, había decidido darse un paseo antes de llegar a su hogar y que el olor embriagador de su prometido le dé en la cara, recordándole la traición. Había abandonado la fiesta a las once de la noche, casi doce, el otro tiempo paseaba por el parque más grande de Londres, Hyde Park, un parque enorme, con un inmenso espacio verde, caminaba alrededor del inmenso lago, hasta que el frío la hizo temblar y decidió en ir a su solitario hogar.

Y hasta que al fin, mientras leí un libro, pudo escuchar el sonido de unas llaves y los pasos de una persona, lo que dedujo que era Sasuke.  
Respiró hondo sintiendo en su pecho los nervios y el temor de verlo a los ojos. Guardó el pequeño libro que tenía en un cajón que estaba a lado de ella.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de verlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte sin importar qué, quería escuchar de la boca de Sasuke la mera verdad sin importar que le doliera bastante.  
Escuchaba que los pasos se acercaban más y más, al igual que sus nervios y el temor, hasta que, cuando el tiempo era pesado, observó que la luz que iluminaba afuera de su habitación llegó adentro de la habitación dándole de lleno a su rostro, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro

Observó detenidamente la silueta de Sasuke acercarse al umbral de la puerta. Hasta que por fin, gracias a la luz del pasillo, pudo ver el rostro de su prometido, era blanco y tenía en su rostro un vago sentimiento de preocupación. Sus ojos oscuros eran tan penetrantes.

—¡Sakura! Qué alivio haberte encontrado, te estuve buscando para poder irnos a la casa juntos, pero nunca te encontré, hasta que Sai me dijo que te fuiste. Pensé que te ibas a quedar muy tarde, ya que es tu mejor amiga y siempre te ha gustada estar con ella y más en sus fiestas.

Qué mentira tan grande, pensó Sakura. Ino no es su mejor amiga, y no sabe cuándo dejó de serlo. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, este se acercaba cada vez más junto a ella, y pudo ver que la corbata que tenía Sasuke ya estaba desabrochada y arrugada. Bajó de nuevo su mirada verde a sus manos que reposaban temblorosas encima de sus piernas cobijadas por una sábana blanca; aprieta sus manos a esa sábana tratando de cesar ese temblor, ese miedo. Tiene que ser valiente.

—¿Mejor amiga? No, al parecer ya no lo es —susurró con desprecio aún con la mirada agachada—. Sasuke, me fui de la fiesta por una razón y quiero que me respondas para que empieces a pensar en esa razón —suspira aún no tan decidida—. ¿Me amas?

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y trató de saber en qué demonios pensaba Sakura con su expresión de su rostro, pero ese semblante frío y duro nunca lo había visto a ese nivel, era tan impredecible sus pensamientos, no como siempre lo había hecho con ella: era como un libo abierto que podía leerlo con toda libertad; y su mirada verde penetrante era tan oscura que no tenía ni la remota idea de cuál era el propósito de esa pregunta. Chasqueó la lengua. Quizá está sospechando de él, quizá no era tan inocente como él pensaba.

—Sakura, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Tú ya sabes la respuesta —dijo de forma cálido, pero con un deje de impaciencia.

—No, desde que estamos peleados ya no sé la respuesta. Eso siempre me lo recordaba en nuestros momentos de indiferencia y sonreía y me sentía aliviada. Pero ahora no puedo sentirme bien, ya no tengo idea de quién amas —Sasuke notó que Sakura apretaba con fuerza esas sábanas y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—. ¡No puedes amar a dos personas a la vez! —gritó de forma desgarradora, levantando su mirada directo a sus ojos. Ella se levanta apresurada de su lugar y se acerca a Sasuke con pasos firmes.

Por mientras, Sasuke sintió que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho. Nunca hubiera podido predecir esa acción. Por un instante su rostro blanco se vio vulnerable y débil, y recapacitó que eso era una clara muestra de que Sakura tuviera razón. Sus ojos oscuros se endurecieron al igual que su expresión del rostro, con el ceño fruncido alegó.

—¡Sigues con eso! ¡Yo no te engaño! —respondió enojado Sasuke.

—¡Un niño no miente! ¡Sé que me engañas, Sasuke! No me digas falsedades. Sé la verdad, sólo quiero escuchar de tu voz que me estás engañando, quiero que admitas que me estás traicionando… ¡quiero que me digas que no me amas!

—¡Sakura, basta! No puedo decirte eso…

—Entonces dime con la verdad que tú has creado, que no me estás engañando —Sakura esperó su respuesta, pero nunca la dio y con eso era suficiente, empezó a soltar varios sollozos mientras Sasuke la observaba con tristeza y puede que lastima—. ¡¿Por qué sigues conmigo?! ¿Es por el dinero? ¿Por el puesto que tomas? ¡¿Te conviene estar conmigo?! ¡¿Es por eso?! —empezó a inquirirlo con preguntas, y a cada pregunta Sasuke negaba con la cabeza. Sakura desesperada grita—: ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Sasuke no pudo responderle, se había quedado mudo con tantas preguntas inquisitorias. Sakura sollozaba y tenía su mirada verde en el suelo con sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma: parecía tan destrozada. Sasuke se acerca a un gran clóset de esa enorme habitación, lo abre y saca dentro de ella unas cuantas maletas. Aún con los enormes gritos que no entendía de Sakura, Sasuke empacaba ropa, zapatos y tantas cosas de importancia. Cierra la última maleta y vuelve a ver a Sakura, con el rostro rojo del llanto, sus ojos hinchados y llorosos, y sus labios temblorosos. Se sintió tan culpable y triste al verla así, quería abrazarla y decirle que estará bien, quería hacerlo pero no podía.

Sasuke, con tres maletas en sus brazos, se acerca a la puerta de la habitación.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Sakura gritaba más y más fuerte, colocándose enfrente de Sasuke, para impedirle que saliera de la habitación—. ¡¿No me vas a decir?! ¡¿Es desastrosa la razón?!

Sasuke agachaba la cabeza, pero subió su mirada, mirando sobre el hombro de Sakura una mujer de la servidumbre que andaba de chismosa. Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Pide un transporte —la muchacha asiente sonrojada y corre a hacerlo.

—¡No te vas hasta que me digas! —gritó desesperada Sakura, sin dejar de llorar, lo único que le importaba era la razón. Sólo así se sentirá mejor, quiere saber si fue amada alguna vez por él.

—No te voy a decir, Sakura. Déjame pasar —trataba de pasar de Sakura, pero ella se interponía.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Me amaste alguna vez? ¿Tu razón de tu compromiso es por amor o por dinero? ¡¿Qué demonios sientes por mí?!

—Nada —respondió rotundamente con su expresión fría y dura, con los ojos oscuros fijados en ella, era tan doloroso ver que en verdad no sentía nada.

A Sakura se le escapó un gemido ahogado. Trató de calmarse respirando hondo una y otra vez, dejando de lado sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Agachó la mirada tratando de buscar la respuesta en el suelo de la habitación, asimilando y analizando sus palabras. Su corazón le dolía, parecía que quería saltar de su pecho y morir en el intento. Se volvió a calmar respirando hondo nuevamente. Miró a Sasuke a los ojos y recordó la primera vez que los vio.

—Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¡Oh! Maravillosos días de primavera, tengo una pequeña obsesión por el Hyde Park. Río al sólo recordar la terrible vergüenza que tuve que pasar. Pero agradezco a esa diminuta piedra por haberme hecho tropezar y caer al lago… ¡Y con mi vestido favorito! —ríe—. No sabía nadar y la gente sólo se me quedaba viendo como si sus miradas me hicieran volar y estar de nuevo en tierra firme. Hasta que un apuesto caballero se lanza al agua aún con sus caros zapatos, nadando hasta donde yo me estaba ahogando, agarraste mi cintura y me pegaste a ti. Deliciosa colonia que te habías puesto esa mañana, creo que pensaba más en la misteriosa persona que me sostenía que por mi vida. Me llevaste a la orilla y sólo ansiaba ver el rostro de mi héroe, hasta que quedé maravillada por esos ojos profundos y negros, estabas encima de mí, sostenido por tus manos y rodillas, preguntándome "¿Estás bien?". Tú me mirabas con un semblante muy preocupado, al igual que las personas, observé mi situación y solté una fuerte carcajada, tu reíste aún dudoso conmigo —suspira—. Te pedí tu dirección, quería conocer a mi héroe, me lo diste y te empezabas a ir, pero te detuve porque… ¡qué pena! Yo salvada y tú, a quien nadie te pidió que me salvaras, todo mojado y podrías pescar un resfriado. Te ofrecí mi casa y ropa, negaste y yo te rogué y rogué, hasta que tu harto —vuelve a reír por lo bajo— aceptaste.

—Sakura…

—Te llevé a mi casa, platicábamos y platicábamos de cualquier tontería que nos viniera a la mente, cobijados por una calientita cobija enfrente de la chimenea. Te pedí que te quedaras a cenar y aceptaste, pero ahora muy decidido. Cenamos, bebimos y ebrios por el delicioso vino rojo, nos besamos y esa misma noche hicimos el amor… ¿Te digo un secreto? —se acerca a Sasuke para susurrarle—: ¡Eres el mejor en la cama! —y ríe con libertad, pero las lágrimas aún recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Sakura, basta, ya me tengo que ir —escuchaba Sasuke la voz de una muchacha avisándole que su transporte ya había llegado.

—Sasuke, quiero decirte algo. Cuando me enteré que eres un dirigente del Estado, me sorprendí muchísimo, ¿por qué un dirigente del Estado se lanzaría al agua por mí? —sonríe con melancolía —. Todos pensaban que estaba contigo sólo por tu puesto y millones, pero no es así, yo estaba contigo porque te amaba, de todos los hombres que he tenido la fortuna de conocer, ninguno de ellos me ha llegado así al corazón. Eres mi hombre perfecto —Sakura agacha la mirada, borra su sonrisa y levanta sus ojos nuevamente, pero sus ojos jade representaba la duda—, Sasuke, ¿sigo siendo tu perfecta?

Sasuke imita la sonrisa de Sakura, una sonrisa triste y acerca su mano a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Sakura, tú eres mi mujer perfecta —suspira—, pero creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

—¿Esa es la razón?

—Una parte… —Sakura por fin le da el paso para poder marcharse. Eso era lo único que quería, por lo menos una pequeña razón. Sasuke le sonríe.

Sakura, con lágrimas en sus ojos jade, miraba su mano izquierda donde un enrome anillo habitaba en su dedo. Sus lágrimas caían como lluvia chocando con el enorme diamante. No debía de tenerlo. Sakura empieza a caminar con cuidado a Sasuke que empezaba a bajar por las escaleras de caracol, se coloca a lado de él.

—Sasuke, te amo —Sakura empieza a colocar su mano sobre su otra mano izquierda, agarrando su anillo en sus dedos—. Toma, pero no gracias. Quiero casarme contigo cuando decidas entre Ino y yo. Quiero que me vuelvas a pedir matrimonio con desesperación, cuando te des cuenta que tú y yo somos perfectos para cada uno. Cuando nuestro amor sea sincero— le entrega el anillo—. Un amor perfecto.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**G**racias a todos por leer y por sus lindos reviews y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Como leyeron, Sakura ya sabe la verdad gracias a Naruto —Naruto tiene siete años— y Sasuke al parecer se siente culpable por lo que hizo, pero, al fin y al cabo, él tiene una razón para hacerle esto. Quiero aclarar algo otra vez =).

**Yuri Midori: **No te preocupes, Yuri-san, este Fic no será un SasuIno ni tampoco un SakuSasuIno, sino un SasuSaku; Sasuke tiene una razón por la que engañó a Sakura con Ino, en un capítulo futuro lo mencionaré. "(...) No sé, me gusto el fic, pero creo que Sasuke nunca actuaria así, no es ed esas personas que estan con personas si no quieren (...)" Otra vez lo digo, esas enigmas se revelarán en próximos capítulos, si quieres saberlo te invito a leer más de este Fic. Gracias por tu review. Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Se cuidan mucho. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	4. Capítulo III

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo III**

·

—**N**o me sorprende tu necedad, Sasuke.

Sasuke, enfurecido por lo dicho, guía su oscura y afilada mirada a la burlona de Sai, su mejor amigo. Concentró su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de Sai que reposaban en la mesa que tenían enfrente en la habitación.

Cuando salió de la mansión donde antes vivía con Sakura, pensó con quién podía decirle todos sus secretos, con quién podía hablar de sus sentimientos y sobre lo que él había hecho: nadie. Todos eran unas personas que al final de todo le apuñalarían la espalda; nadie era de fiar. Además, no había nadie con quien pudiera ser él mismo y no tener una máscara de perfección e indiferencia y poder lamentarse o quejarse de su vida, excepto Sai.  
Suspiró resignado, esa era la cruel verdad. Sai, sin importar los años de amistad, siempre ha sido alguien con el que no puede estar de acuerdo en varias cosas, muchas… casi todas. Sai tenía otra forma de ver el mundo, parecía que siempre sabe la verdad de todo. Las personas, las mentiras… todo. Siempre tan directo o con sus indirectas era su forma de atacar, siempre haciendo ver la verdad: los defectos, la historia.

—¡Sai, no es necedad! Acepté las consecuencias, el abandono y su odio. Las futuras críticas de mi vida "privada". Si es que Sakura e Ino cierran la boca, yo seguiré con mi vida y mi "traición" como dices tú, no estará en bocas de todos, sólo el rumor de que he decidido no casarme con Sakura.

—No, tú dirás así: Sakura no me abandonó, yo a ella, yo soy la víctima si se dan cuenta de lo que es vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella —imitó la voz de Sasuke. Sai coge la taza de té que tenía enfrente de él—. Tu orgullo es lo más importante, Sasuke. No te gustará que toda Inglaterra hablen de que Sakura te abandonó, que tú seas el que pasa noches de insomnio por el triste recuerdo de tu ex prometida. Pero aún, con tu orgullo y apellido, el villano de la película eres tú, querido amigo —le da un sorbo a su té de menta.

Sasuke se llenaba de rabia al escuchar la tranquilidad que pasaba las cosas Sai, además, también la rabia aumentaba cuando Sai sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estas últimas noches no ha dormido bien, siempre despierto e inconscientemente le viene el recuerdo de su ex prometida. Sacude la cabeza ante ese recuerdo. Debe de ser fuerte como la última vez que la vio, debe de tener esa impresión de cinismo e indiferencia.

—Sé que ella seguirá adelante aún con lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Puede que Neji muestre interés por Sakura, él me ha contado sobre lo hermosa y amable que ha sido con él. Puede que Neji, apenas que se entere del compromiso roto, corra a por Sakura a coquetearla y conquistarla. En unas semanas verás en el periódico la buena noticia de que Sakura ha podido pasar de su depresión y que ahora se está casando con el heredero del Banco de Londres.

—¿Buena noticia? Te diré la verdad, para mí esa noticia será música gloriosa para mis oídos, al enterarme que mi querida amiga haya superado la traición del hombre que ama. Mientras que para ti, la buena noticia será más bien un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. ¡Oh! Ya me imagino el día en que golpees mi puerta y me des críticas destructivas de Neji —Sai ríe, mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada—, pero bien, sí aún pienses que ésta decisión es la mejor, no diré nada más. Claro, sólo te aviso que los pañuelos están al fondo a la derecha sobre la mesa—y vuelve a sacar una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Con quién habla, Sai-san? —preguntó una voz desde la superior izquierda del la habitación donde ahora están platicando Sasuke y Sai. Sai le sonríe.

—Buenos días, dormilón. Estoy hablando con Sasuke. Estábamos opinando sobre el triste futuro de él.

Naruto apenas que escuchó el nombre, levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre de pelo azabache que lo miraba sin sentimiento. Naruto se llenó de rabia de sólo ver la cínica actitud que Sasuke tomaba las cosas. Al sólo ver que podía salir a la luz sin temor al odio que le ofrecerán. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo el mundo sonriera por su existencia. ¿Cómo se atreve a salir de su terrible castillo del terror, si acaba de hacer llorar a un ángel?  
Naruto ignoró las pocas ganas que tenía en este momento por acabarse de despertar. Corre desesperado hasta donde se ubica el "Demonio" —como lo llama Naruto— y poder lanzarse a sus piernas, tirándolo de la silla junto a él. Sai se levanta de su asiento al ver que el rubio trataba de propinarle unos golpes con su pequeño puño, pero Sasuke por sus reflejos detiene ambos puños.

—¡¿Por qué el Demonio está aquí?! ¡¿Qué hace éste señor malo en su casa?! —gritaba muy enojado Naruto, forcejeando para que se liberara de las manos de Sasuke.

—Naruto, mejor quítate de encima de Sasuke. Él no es un hombre de paciencia y mucho menos de piedad —comentó Sai con un diminuto deje de rabia, compartía el mismo desprecio con Naruto hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke se levanta sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, colocando a Naruto parado en el piso.

—¿Demonio? —soltó una carcajada—. ¿Ahora me llamarán así? ¿Por qué ese nombre, pequeño Naruto?

—¡No pregunte el por qué! ¡Mejor dedíquese a alimentar a sus bestias en su castillo en vez de dar la cara a los amigos de Sakura-san! ¡No tiene derecho de estar o tener algo que se relacione con ella!

Sasuke en todo el día, no lo han dejado de reñirlo sobre lo que le ha hecho a Sakura. Por un vago momento sintió repugnancia hacia él mismo, pero en instante despareció. Pero aún así, tenía el remordimiento al ver la cara enfurecida de Naruto, los comentarios sarcásticos de Sai, sobre todo, tener la desastrosa imagen de ver a Sakura llorar. ¡Hasta los niños lo odian!

—¿Cómo un niño se enteró de eso? —preguntó amenazante Sasuke hacia Sai.

—En serio, no querrás saber. No quiero hacerle recordar a Naruto cómo es que se enteró sobre la traición que le has hecho a la persona que ama. Los niños no deben sentir tanto odio, Naruto —ahora le hablaba a Naruto—, sólo deprime ese odio y deja que las cosas sigan volando, deja que éste hombre se dé cuenta del gran error que ha hecho al hacer llorar a Sakura.

—¡Cielo Santo! ¡¿No van a dejar de molestarme sobre eso?! Eso es lo que ocurre, sólo porque yo no lloro, creen que yo soy el villano de la película, sólo por no ser tan delicado y de un sensible corazón creen que no tengo uno. ¡Sai, por Dios! ¡Yo también tengo mis razones para llorar! Tengo el por qué de lo que le hice a Sakura. ¡Pero mírame, no lloro!

—Sasuke, más débil no te podrías haber visto.

—¿La ama? —preguntó Naruto conteniendo su rabia hacia él.

¡Oh! Cómo esa pregunta le hacía temblar sus piernas. Y todavía más si proviene de la dulce voz de un niño. Sasuke agacha la cabeza para poder ver al niño que apenas tiene como unos siete años. Se siente culpable de haber destrozado la inocencia de un niño a tan pronta edad. Sus ojos azules llenos de rabia le dolían en el fondo de su corazón y su signo de debilidad se hacía reflejar más al estar jugando nerviosamente con la cadena de su reloj de bolsillo. Ahora mira a Sai, que estaba esperando paciente la respuesta, y su sonrisa arrogante la tenía escondida en su pálido rostro. ¡Qué forma de hacer que él se diera cuenta de su estúpido error!

—Sí.

·

—¡Sakura, ábreme! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —gritaba afuera de la mansión de Sakura una mujer. Sakura seguía acostada en su cama. Maldito recuerdo de la persona que ama, maldita sea el llanto que nunca cesó en toda la noche. Y por si fuera poco, su antigua mejor amiga gritaba desesperada afuera de la mansión de ella. La mansión que ahora sólo le pertenece a ella.

—Señorita, ¿segura que no quiere que abramos la puerta? Ha estado así desde hace dos horas y ni siquiera quiere que le demos signos de que alguien por lo menos vive en esta casa —susurró una criada desde la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Ella niega con la cabeza y esta se retira.

—¡No seas cobarde y sal de ahí!

Hasta que por fin llegó al punto en que rompe la pequeña paciencia que posee la rubia. Pero aún así, con ese insulto, por fin llegó el momento en que se evalúa a ella misma. ¿Ha sido cobarde? Al no atreverse a darle la cara a Ino y no contarle sobre lo triste que se siente al haber descubierto que ella no tiene una mejor amiga, sino sólo una amiga… ¡Ni siquiera una amiga!  
Cobarde. No ha querido llamar a Sai por si va a tener mala suerte y que Sasuke esté a lado de Sai, y como es Sai, seguro que le avisará a Sasuke que, el que está al otro lado del teléfono, es nada más y nada menos que la cobarde de tu ex prometida, la que no sale de su mansión, la que ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama y mirarse en el espejo, al ver lo tanto que ha caído.  
Angustiada se ha sentido toda la noche y el día siguiente, quién sabe cómo estará Naruto, aunque confía plenamente en que Sai lo habrá llevado a su casa para hospedarlo y darle comida.

Confianza. ¿Es que nadie puede dar confianza plena, por lo menos a las personas que ama? ¿O es que ella es muy confiada? Ella cree que las personas con quien convive nunca le apuñalarán la espalda con un chuchillo. Pero tuvo la desgracia que las personas que más ama le han hecho eso y todavía más.

Amor. ¿Alguien la ha amado de verdad? Necesita amor sincero, quiere ser amada por alguien que nunca la traicionaría, alguien que haga un pacto de sangre con ella, que esa persona estará con ella hasta que la muerte los separe.  
Y ¿adivinen qué? Estaba a un paso de ese pacto, estaba a pocas semanas de haber hecho ese pacto con la persona ideal, con el hombre perfecto. Pero éste sólo escapó antes del compromiso eterno, antes de que su sangre sea mezclada a nombre de Dios para que estén juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. A un paso, pero al mismo, a un paso se puede romper con la confianza que se le dedica a alguien.

No, ya no va a ser cobarde y lo primero que va a hacer es ver la cara de Ino, decirle lo arrepentida que está al haber aceptado su amistad. Gritarle a la cara que la odia con todo su corazón, decirle que no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza al haber besado a su prometido. Al no darse cuenta de lo que esa acción podía conllevar tristes y desastrosas consecuencias.  
¡No! Sakura Haruno ya no será cobarde.

Y lo primero que hará será levantarse de esa enorme cama con la que nadie durmió junto a ella. Caminar hacia el baño, mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta de lo bajo que ha caído, de lo cobarde que se ve a simple vista. Arreglarse y verse hermosa y no una débil mujer. Que la valentía se pueda sentir al sólo estar a lado de ella. ¡Que miren que ella puede seguir adelante! Aún con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

—Háganla pasar —ordenó decidida la joven mujer de cabellos rosados a una de la servidumbre. Esa chica asintió con la cabeza, dibujando una grande sonrisa al darse cuenta que Sakura enfrentará al mundo.

Sakura bajó hasta llegar a un gran comedor, donde ordenó que prepararan el mejor té y un desayuno digno de un rey, que quiere ver la enorme sonrisa de Ino antes de decirle que la odia, antes de confesarle todo lo que ha sentido ante su traición.

—¡Hasta que al fin me abres, amiga! Estabas dormida ¿o qué? —preguntó Ino que acaba de entrar a la casa. ¡Oh! Como esa palabra ya la despreciaba si proviene de la boca de Ino; "amiga" ni siquiera ella tiene derecho de decir esa palabra, ella no es una amiga.

—Buenos días, Ino —se acerca a Ino y la saluda de beso en la mejilla—. No, no estaba dormida. Estaba reuniendo fuerzas para poder decirle a mi gente que te abriera la puerta, para poder ver tu cara.

Ino se quedó muy extrañada por lo que acababa de decir Sakura; con su mano acaricia sus dorados cabellos siguiendo a Sakura a una habitación amplia. Ambas jóvenes se sientan alrededor de una gran mesa, y una sirvienta se acerca a ellas y coloca los platos para poder servirles a las mujeres.  
Ino, aún pensando en lo dicho por Sakura, mira a la misma y le pregunta:

—¿Fuerzas? ¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

Sakura no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar la falsa inocencia que tomaba la rubia. Sakura rápido de incorpora y la mira seria.

—Estoy hablando que, mi querida Ino, que me he dado cuenta que he sido cobarde y débil, que no he podido darle la cara a los demás, por temor a lo que vaya a suceder en un futuro. Y como primer paso he decidido que tengas el honor de ser la primera en presenciar mi cambio respecto a las personas, respecto a la definición de amigos…

—¿Sakura?

—Quiero llegar al grano. Ino, mi antigua mejor amiga, aún con el dolor que siento en mi pecho por lo que voy a confesar, te quiero decir, y no es para que te ofendas, sino para que te des cuenta de tu sinvergüenza —hace una pausa—. Mi querida Ino, yo te odio.

·

Sai reía con fuertes carcajadas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por la cómica situación de Sasuke. ¡Él ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que quiere! Tal y como había deducido.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, mi querido amigo, ¿te he dicho que eres muy divertido?

Sasuke en todos los diez minutos de estar esperando a que Sai dejara de reírse, no ha dejado de mirar con odio a Sai. Parecía que Sai era el representante del mundo que se reía de sus estupideces, locuras y una gama de cosas semejantes. Alguna deidad le estaba jugando una broma. O el mundo en contra de él. Todo lo que ha hecho.

—No, yo no soy divertido. Lo que te resulta divertido es mi desdichada situación.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —y vuelve a reír—. Pero retomando la seriedad del asunto —Sai, como era común en él, drásticamente se pone serio—. Dime… ¿por qué le has hecho eso a Sakura?

Esa pregunta ni el mismo se la ha podido responder. Cuando le vio algo atractivo en Ino hace dos semanas, cuando le dijo lo preciosa que se veía con ese vestido. El whisky siempre ha sido su debilidad, y en una de esas situaciones débiles de la deliciosa bebida, él quedó hechizado, y no por la bebida, sino por el escultural cuerpo que poseía Ino. Será porque quería diversión, será porque quería sentir por primera vez la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. Ó, como dice Sai, será que su orgullo no quiere que sea golpeado al sentirse atado a Sakura. Quiere sentirse libre otra vez, quizás no estaba preparado para el fuerte compromiso que tendría que enfrentar al dar el "Sí quiero"

No veía la profundidad de sus acciones. Siempre tiene una razón en todo. No hace nada sin pensarlo primero. Era una característica divina de él y, contando también la que le hizo a Sakura, lo había pensado claramente y no le gusta pensar en la razón.

—No sé.

No, no sabe, aún si busca en el más fondo de su mente. Analiza su situación y lo que siente por Sakura. No, no sabe por qué. Se siente tan estúpido y desesperado por no saber el por qué de su traición. No sabe por qué… por qué demonios había hecho llorar a su ángel de ojos preciosos, de pelo nada común, suave y sedoso. Su piel tan suave que él mismo ha tocado y reafirmado que es la piel más deliciosa que ha tocado y besado. Sus labios carnosos y rosados, siempre sonriéndole y diciéndole cuánto lo ama. Ella lo ama locamente y él, aún aceptando y confirmando su traición, él también la ama locamente.

Sai vuelve a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Sasuke! Mi amigo, quiero comentarte que eres un gran idiota.

Claro que lo sabía.

—Sai, no sé por qué le hice tal estupidez.

—Quizás fue porque caíste rendido ante el whisky y ella.

¿Cómo es que él lo sabe todo? Bueno, aparte de ésa razón, había otra más, otra que le hacía seguir continuando con el hechizo de ella y la bebida. Hay una razón escondida en su mente, por la cual salió de la mansión donde vivía con Sakura. Hay otra razón, por la cual tiene el anillo de compromiso de Sakura en su bolsillo.

—Aparte de esa.

Sai vuelve a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Te adoro, Sasuke! —y sigue riendo—. La verdad, al que le tienes que preguntar la razón es a Sakura.

¡Eso es lo que no quiere! Aunque se vea obligado a hacerlo.

·

Se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, observando el asiento donde antes ella estaba sentada. Un recuerdo doloroso punzó su pecho, sólo recordar la cara de su antigua mejor amiga, una cara destrozada, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejilla a montones, su rostro inflado y rojo de tanto llanto. Y ¿saben cómo se comportó Sakura? Fría, ella no se inmutó a ni siquiera una mueca en su rostro, ni siquiera una pequeña lágrima, hasta que la corrió de su casa, ahí fue cuando quebró el llanto.

Estaba perdiendo a la gente que más ama, pero eso está presente en el camino de la valentía, enfrentar cualquier situación, ella será valiente aún en los momentos donde no habrá esperanza y mucho menos valentía. Necesitaba a alguien que le hablara con calidez y verdad, alguien que no le haría daño, alguien de fiar. Y sólo pensó en él, un niño es tan inocente, los niños tienen un enorme corazón que lo compartirían al todo el mundo sin dudarlo. Los niños te sonríen aún si tú estás llorando. Necesita a Naruto, un niño nunca te apuñalaría la espalda, mucho menos un niño que te ama. Pero para poder hablar con él, necesita hablar con Sai por teléfono y quizás Sasuke esté ahí.

¿No habíamos dicho que serás valiente? Claro que sí. Ella confesó el odio que siente a Ino, se puso dura ante los llantos de su ex mejor amiga de diecisiete años de amistad. Claro que podrá enfrentar la simple presencia de Sasuke al otro lado del teléfono.

Se acerca a su teléfono negro, teléfono que está en una mesa pequeña, empieza a telefonear a Sai, coloca el artefacto en su oído, esperando a que Sai contestara.

—¿Sí?

Y como ella había deducido, Sasuke estaba ahí y él fue quien le contestó. Se quedó callada, sentía que el aliento le faltaba aunque lo tenía en la punta de su lengua. Su voz, como su simple voz ronca podía hacerla temblar. Débil, eso era lo que tenía que cambiar, ya no más a las debilidades y traiciones. Ella ya nunca será dañada por ese hombre, ahora que sabe la verdad.

—Dile a Sai que estaré en su estudio en media hora —y así, colgó el teléfono. Ella es una nueva Sakura Haruno, la simple voz de Sasuke no la hará flaquear.

—¡Demonios! —Sasuke con una terrible fuerza, cuelga el teléfono en su lugar. Ya sentía que las gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente blanca. Saca su lengua y se relame sus labios secos, se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando escuchó la melodiosa, pero llena de rabia, voz de Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Era Sakura? —preguntó Sai con un molesto sarcasmo. Después de que Sasuke le eche una mirada de odio a Sai, esa afirmó la pregunta de Sai, era Sakura. Y no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada. ¡La desgracia de su amigo es cómica!

Sasuke gruñó y empezó a dar vueltas sin sentido por todo el estudio de Sai.

—Por Dios. Esto es producto de Dios. ¡Me quiere ver sufrir!

Sai vuelve a reír.

—No creo que sea él, Sasuke. Bien sabes que esto te lo buscaste tú mismo. ¡Ya quiero ver tu rostro cuando veas a Sakura! Apuesto que te quedas petrificado —las risas no tardaron en salir nuevamente.

Tenía media hora para poder pensar y estudiar todo lo que le tenía que decir a Sakura. ¿Desde cuándo media hora se vuelven treinta segundos? Mientras más presionado se sentía, escuchaba con una perfecta claridad el sonido resonante de las manecillas de su reloj de bolsillo. Observa a Sai, que tenía, si la vez desde los zapatos de Sasuke, una sonrisa realmente maligna.

¡Media hora para estudiar su perdón! Para poder seguir con su rutinarias vidas y casarse felices, sin ningún remordimiento fastidiando en su mente. Pero había una incógnita que no ha salido de su cabeza ¿Realmente quiere volver a estar atado a esa mujer?

—¡Pero yo la amo!

Sai vuelve a reír. Qué divertido era ver a su arrogante amigo al borde de la locura. Mientras que Naruto, estaba escondido escuchando la conversación de adultos. Como ya odiaba esa excusa. Logró escuchar que Sakura-san vendrá al estudio. Y Sasuke intentará conquistarla de nuevo.

¡Naruto no dejará que su ángel sea otra vez atrapada por las garras de ese Demonio!

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**M**e encanta el personaje de Naruto, aunque sea un personaje cliché en las historias de aventuras: un niño que nunca se rinde y hace a las personas en unas mejores. Pero, aún así, su forma de ser es arrebatadora y quise que esa característica grande de Naruto también esté presente en mi Fic, y espero haberlo logrado. Mi Naruto es más inocente porque es un niño, pero sigue siendo alguien que ama a las personas y lucha por ellas.

Por fin vemos a una Sakura valiente que se enfrente a sus problemas. Un Sasuke desesperado y confuso y Sai, bueno, él siempre será molestón.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero que sigan enviando sus lindos reviews.

Se cuidan mucho. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	5. Capítulo IV

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo IV**

·

**C**ómo le dolió la cabeza al escuchar los golpecitos que le daba a la puerta. Sai, antes de levantarse, le dedica a su amigo una sonrisa tan maligna, pero llena de diversión. ¿Tan malo era su amigo? O más bien, ahora él no tenía el derecho de criticar a las personas y pensar en lo malo de estas, él era el villano de la película. Escuchó la voz de Sai y Sakura saludarse. Sai siempre tan educado y tan honesto… ¡Ni siquiera quería dejar el suspenso de si sí o no habrá escapado Sasuke! No, Sai le dijo muy divertido a su ex prometida sobre que Sasuke estaba caminando en círculos, nervioso y torpe por todo el estudio.

—No vine por él, mi razón de mi visita es por Naruto-kun, Sai. Lo tiene aquí, ¿verdad? —escuchó que se acercaban.

—¡Claro, mi lady! Está en la habitación que le di para su privacidad.

Hasta que hicieron acto de presencia ambos. Sasuke primero dirigió su mirada a Sai, quien fue el primero en aparecer, otra vez le dedica esa sonrisa maligna. Ahora mira a Sakura. ¡Tan hermosa como siempre! Usaba un sencillo vestido de color verde vivo y a la vez opacado. Su vestido se combinaba perfecta y deliciosamente con sus ahora enojados ojos jade. Tan hermosa que le hace doler su corazón por el simple recuerdo de la estupidez que hizo. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla con fuerzas, besarla con salvajismo y llevarla en sus brazos hasta la cama más próxima, pero eso era de un desesperado… ¿acaso no era él uno?

—Buenos días, Sakura —trataba de verse frío, pero una pequeña desafinación de alegría se hizo notar en su voz.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —Sakura tan inalcanzable. Le hablaba de una forma tan fría que le dolía hasta los huesos—. ¿Me haría el favor de llevarme a donde se ubica Naruto, Sai?

—Claro, mi lady… —Sai fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

—No, yo la llevaré a él —se ofreció decido Sasuke. Observó cómo Sakura lo tomó igual y se acerca a él. Exquisito olor que desprendía Sakura, ¿olor a cerezos tal vez? Cierra los ojos para concentrarse sólo en ese embriagador aroma, desesperado en que por lo menos ese rastro se guardara en su memoria—. Por aquí, Sakura —le extiende el brazo para que Sakura tomara de él, pero ella pasó ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Sasuke gruñe y frunce el ceño, voltea rápidamente hacia Sai para encontrar algún rastro de apoyo en su mejor amigo que pueda opinar o aconsejar alguna cosa que mejore esta lastimosa situación. Pero Sai nunca le diría una mentira, ni siquiera si es para animarlo. Este estaba sonriendo divertido ante la situación de Sasuke.

—Va a ser difícil, Sasuke —y suelta una débil carcajada.

Sasuke le dedica una mirada fulminadora; pero era cierto, esto va a ser demasiado difícil y los nervios estaban presentes en cada célula de su débil cuerpo. Su respiración varias veces se cortaba al verla o sólo al escucharla hablar, también con la simple presencia de ella su cuerpo temblaba y flaqueaba por el aura de furia de esta, ahora, temeraria mujer. Demonios, ¿qué le había sucedido a la mujer gentil e inocente? ¿Dónde se había ido aquél gesto de simpatía? Se había perdido junto a su valentía.

Siguió el mismo camino donde Sakura había caminado. A pocos centímetros, aquella mujer caminaba derecha en busca de Naruto. Sus orbes sombrías por el deseo no perdían de vista aquél cuerpo esbelto. Podía estar mirando aquél delicioso trasero por el resto de su vida, a su vez que sentía dolor al saber que ya no le pertenecía, sólo en deseos.

—Sakura —la llamó con un débil y ronca voz.

Esta se voltea y lo mira a ver.

—¿Es aquí? —voltea su mirada hacia una puerta. Sasuke niega con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No, antes de llevarte con Naruto, quiero decirte algo: estoy arrepentido.

—¿De qué? ¿De llevarme con Naruto? No te preocupes, te puedes ir, yo lo busco —Sakura fingía demencia y gira su cuerpo para seguir caminando, pero Sasuke agarra el brazo de ella y la acerca a él—. Sasuke, por favor, suéltame.

—No, quiero decirte lo desesperado que me siento al no tenerte junto a mí. Déjame pedirte que me perdones sin remordimientos.

—No será eso posible, Sasuke.

— Lo sé, sé que me odias. Pero dame una última oportunidad… —Sasuke acorrala a Sakura en una pared, su mano izquierda la coloca en la cintura de ella, para poderla sentir cerca de él una vez más. Ese olor delirante mataba hasta su más escondida neurona, si es que le quedaba, ya que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a los carnosos de ella, poder saborearla es su único afán en este momento. Delicioso el rose con sus labios, difundiendo sus labios en un delicado beso. Sí, con eso era simple para saber si Neji u otro hombre la ha besado, y no, no la han besado, todavía ella tiene el rastro de él, el rastro que significa que es su propiedad.

Sakura ya no es la misma, apenas que sintió que Sasuke se quería apoderar de ella una vez más, se separa con brusquedad y sin pensarlo dos veces, la mano de ella le proporciona a Sasuke una de las más fuertes bofetadas que tendrá en su vida. Sasuke sólo agachó la cabeza, observando los pies de Sakura que se alejaban, levanta la mirada y otra vez, lo que no quería que volviera a suceder: observó cómo Sakura acercaba una mano a su mejilla para poder esconder esa lágrima de los ojos de Sasuke. Qué dolor sintió al ver esa pequeña lágrima; ¡la hizo llorar otra vez! Sí, como dice Naruto, él es un demonio. Ver cristalinas gotas de agua caer de sus ojos verdes era sentir un golpe en su estómago. Sentía desprecio hacia él mismo.

No pensó en lo que iba a hacer. Fue como… como un impulso que no pudo detener. Su autocontrol se estaba yendo a la deriva junto a su cordura. Pero podía jurar que, aquellos labios, habían sido los más lastimosos que había probado en su vida. Su mejilla ardía de dolor por esa bofetada, pero ese dolor no se asemejaba al que tenía en su interior. Nunca había llegado a sentir un desprecio común hacia él mismo. Es algo repugnante y vergonzoso. Pero se lo merecía.

Sakura de puerta en puerta tocaba las habitaciones, hasta que por fin Naruto le abre la puerta. Nunca se sintió tan feliz al ver de nuevo a unos de sus amigos, tan feliz de ver esos hermosos ojos azules otra vez. Necesitaba amor, y no ese amor desesperado y no decidido de Sasuke, sino un amor sincero.

—¡Buenos días, Naruto-kun!

Qué alegría se llevó Naruto al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes. Su sonrisa apareció sola, rápido se abalanza a ella y la abraza con fuerza, no quiere que se vuelva a escapar de él, no quiere que Sakura se inunda en la insoportable soledad. No dejó de pensar en todo lo que podría estar pasando tras su puerta. Sasuke con Sakura, ella llorando por ese estúpido hombre. Y él, Naruto, lo inútil que se sentía por sólo ser un niño. Observó con más detenimiento aquellos ojos.

—¡Sakura-san! —ella quería ver esa sonrisa, una sonrisa cargada de amor. Sintió unas ganas de llorar de alegría y no lo ignoró, abrazó a Naruto y lloró.

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación con pasos sordos y un silencio, que en verdad, no era incómodo. Naruto vuelve a dirigir sus orbes claras a los de Sakura con su sonrisa amplia y brillante, pero aquella sonrisa desvaneció al observar los hermosos ojos de Sakura bañados en lastimosas lágrimas. Naruto, espantado por ello, pone una cara de asustado.

—¡¿Por qué lloras, Sakura-san?!

Sakura sonríe con tristeza con tal de engañar a Naruto.

—Por nada.

Naruto ya está harto de las mentiras. Siempre las mismas excusas y mentiras. ¿Sólo por ser niño no tiene derecho a saber la verdad?

—No me diga mentiras, Sakura-san. Dígame por qué llora, por favor. Me sentiré muy mal toda mi vida por no saber el por qué de su doloroso llanto.

Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Qué palabras tan más manipuladoras, pensó Sakura. Sonrió con tristeza y resignación. Recordó que usó unas palabras semejantes al observar por primera vez a Naruto llorar. Él se atrevió a contarle la verdad. Ella debería ser justa y contarle con sinceridad las cosas que ahora están sintiendo. Es su amigo.

—Está bien —ríe—, primero, porque me alegra verte de nuevo… y la otra razón —agacha la mirada— es por Sasuke.

El semblante de Naruto drásticamente se cambia a una llena de rabia. Sakura se impresiona por el repentino cambio de humor. Sus ojos azules presentaban odio y desprecio. Naruto sentía tanta ira al recordar el rostro de Sasuke, las cosas malas que le había hecho a Sakura. Recordando cada lágrima soltada por ella y su rostro blanco con un terrible gesto de dolor.

—¡¿El Demonio?! ¡No, Sakura-san! No llore por él. Él es un demonio que la hizo llorar, no tiene por qué llorar por él. Sasuke no se merece su llanto y dolor. ¡Él debería ser quemado!

Sakura ríe.

—Naruto-kun, yo tampoco quiero llorar por él, pienso igual que tú, que Sasuke no se merece mi llanto, debería ignorarlo y seguir. Pero, aunque trate, no puedo olvidarme de él, aún lo amo —dijo con melancolía.

—¡No! —al rubio se le escapó un grito desgarrador—. No se lo merece, Sakura-san.

—Lo sé, pero él es el único que me ha hecho realmente feliz.

Esas palabras eran falsas. Eso no puede ser posible. Sakura-san debe tener otro concepto de felicidad porque aquél hombre sólo le ha traído dolor y tristeza. ¿Cómo un demonio puede hacer feliz a un ángel? No, Sakura tiene que estar con alguien que la ame de verdad. Alguna persona que la haga sentir amada y respetada.

— Sakura-san… —la llamó con nerviosismo. Sakura levanta la mirada y Naruto empieza a buscar en sus cajones algún objeto, hasta que lo encontró. Tenía en sus pequeñas manos, un simple anillo de cobre un poco maltratado. Naruto se acerca a Sakura que estaba sentada sobre la cama, y agarra la mano de esta apretándola con fuerza, la mira a los ojos mientras que un rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas—. ¿Aceptaría casarse conmigo, Sakura-san?

·

Sai rió por la pregunta de Naruto que escuchó del otro lado de la puerta pegando su oído a esta. Mientras escuchaba, trataba de imaginarse a Naruto pidiéndole la mano a su amiga. ¡Qué fantástica idea! Cuando esté a solas, lo primera que hará será pintar esa escena. Observa a Sasuke que estaba sentado frente a una mesa, sus brazos y cabeza se recargaban en dicha mesa. Dijo que le dolía la cabeza.

—¡Así deberías ser! —dijo Sai mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y coloca su mano encima de su hombro—, sincero y lindo. Naruto pidió la mano de Sakura —deja salir una carcajada.

—¿Es posible tener celos de un niño? —susurró, pero Sai logró escuchar y vuelve a reír fuertemente.

—No sé, dime tú, Sasuke, ¿se puede tener celos de un niño de apenas siete años de edad? —preguntó divertido Sai.

Sasuke lo voltea a ver con odio, esas miradas le bastaban a Sai para responderle la pregunta. Y vuelve a reír por el divertido comportamiento de Sasuke. Bueno, Sai le comentó a Sasuke sobre la propuesta de Naruto, pero lo que no le comentó y que no lo hará, es lo que Sakura dijo: "… Aún lo amo" No, Sasuke necesita aprender una lección, él debe descubrir los sentimientos de Sakura para luego poder arrebatárselos y casarse con ella. Más bien, ellos dos necesitan una lección.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta que le formuló Naruto. Mira al rubio que tenía una mirada decidida, pero un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas que contradecían esta acción de valentía. Sakura suelta una pequeña y encantadora risa.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más —dijo con tristeza, pero con un deje de diversión por la extraordinaria situación.

A Naruto se le desaparece el sonrojo y ahora frunce el ceño.

—¿Del demonio? —preguntó rabioso.

— Sí, lamentablemente, Sasuke tiene mi corazón y él no me lo quiere devolver.

Naruto agacha la mirada, estaba triste. Guarda en su bolsillo el pequeño añillo, pero antes de hacerlo, mira el anillo y luego a Sakura.

— Por lo menos… ¿puede quedarse con el anillo, Sakura-san? —le entrega el anillo.

—¡Oh, claro que sí, Naruto-kun! Muchas gracias por este lindo gesto. Quiero decirte que yo también te amo, pero no de ésta manera, yo te amo como el mejor amigo que nunca tuve —le sonríe con tristeza y lo abraza.

No asimiló muy bien aquellas palabras. No pudo pensar en el significado que dio a conocer con esas palabras que le hizo recordar malos recuerdos. Nunca había tenido un mejor amigo como Naruto, Ino no lo era. Ella fue quien se acordó al decirle eso a Naruto. La tristeza volvió a inundar su ser. Su mirada verde se levantó observando los ojos de Naruto que estaban tan brillosos y felices. Pero ella cree que por fin encontró a la persona que confía, por fin, aunque sea un niño, encontró a una persona de un corazón puro y de nobles causas, un niño que se preocupa de las personas que ama. Una persona que sí le da un amor sincero.

—Yo también te amo, Sakura-san.

Pero no un amor perfecto.

·

La tiene tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle cuando estaba enfrente de ella, creo que aparte de probar sus labios una vez más, también la razón por la que la besó fue por sólo cobardía. No sabía qué decirle, sólo quería tenerla a ella como si fuera suya como antes, pero nunca tuvo planeado sus disculpas. No las tiene planeado porque nunca encontró el por qué de su traición, nunca tuvo una razón coherente de hacerle daño y provocar su llanto.  
Recordó a Naruto, sobre lo que le dijo Sai, que ese rubio le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa… Qué inocencia tan más tierna. Con esa actitud y corazón, Naruto podría ser el hombre perfecto, hombre de confianza y eterno amor, hombre que pelea por las cosas que ama, y apenas es un niño con esas cualidades. Sasuke suspira. Él ha sido un idiota.

Escucha que una puerta hace un ruido de que alguien la abría, Sasuke se pone atento para la aparición de ella. Sí, estaba ahí, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rosto, Naruto agarrado de la mano de ella, teniendo la misma sonrisa. Sasuke se levanta de su asiento, también Sai y ríe.

—Mi lady, tiene muchos pretendientes atrás suyo —suelta una fuerte carcajada mientras sentía las miradas asesinas encima suyo de Sasuke y Naruto.

—Tiene razón —sonríe Sakura—. Bueno, creo que ahora yo me haré cargo de Naruto, Sai.

—Claro, mi lady. Sólo quiero pedirte algo, Naruto —se acerca a él—, ¿me harías el favor de que, cuando te llame, vendrías conmigo para poder retratarte? ¡Igual usted, mi lady! Que tengo una magnífica idea —dijo divertido Sai.

—Claro, Sai. Estoy intrigada por esa fabulosa idea.

—Sí que es fabulosa, aunque a la idea se la agradezco a Naruto-chan —ríe.

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación de ellos. Sakura hablaba como si él no estuviera en la habitación, como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado y escupido a millones de kilómetros lejos de ella. Tan hermosa como siempre. Es un idiota, ¿ya lo había dicho? No importa, se sentía el hombre más idiota que ha existido en la historia del mundo. Hombre que traicionó, que hizo llorar a su ángel que ama. Dios mío, ha sido el hombre más idiota. La mira, sonreía mientras platicaba con Naruto y Sai, ¿y él no existía? Tenía que hablar con ella, ahora.

—Sakura —susurró aún no tan seguro.

Sakura lo mira a ver. Hace un instante que estaba sonriendo y riendo y cuando él pronunció su nombre, borró su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada verde se contemplaba un sofocador odio.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Naruto logró escuchar la pregunta, se enojó mucho. Ese demonio quería hablar a solas con su ángel. Naruto se acerca a Sasuke con una mirada amenazante, como un perro protegiendo su hueso. Un pirata protegiendo su tesoro. Sasuke se levanta de su asiento y aunque se veía muy inmaduro, Naruto y Sasuke pelaban con sus miradas. Pero a Naruto le vino un recuerdo que le dijo una vez Sakura. Él haría todo por ella, estaba seguro de eso, daría su alma si ella la necesitaba. La dejaría alejarse de él si él fuera un peligro para su ángel. Y haría lo que ella le pidiera. Aceptaría con gusto la orden de: "Quiero felicidad". Él, Naruto, dejaría a Sakura volar con sus alas a manos del demonio. El demonio que le dará felicidad.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**N**aruto es un niño muy inocente pero sabe cuándo debe de ponerse serio. Por fin vemos a Sakura fuerte ante Sasuke y un Sasuke aún más desesperado. Todavía no estoy segura sobre cuál es mi personaje favorito de este Fic, quizá Sai por ser 'brutalmente honesto', o Naruto, por ser un niño tan lindo.

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos. Se cuidan.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	6. Capítulo V

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo V**

·

**C**ómo ese niño le hacía doler el corazón cuando le decía cuánto lo odiaba. Pero aunque sea un simple niño de siete años, no pudo evitar retar esa mirada asesina contra Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha nunca perderá ante un niño, ¡oh! Claro que no. No le gustaba esa forma en la que Naruto miraba a su Sakura; no le gustaba que la protegiera como si él fuera algún peligro enorme. Sentía las miradas de los demás encima de él, quizá pensando en lo infantil que se veía al pelearse de esa manera con un pequeño niño.

—Naruto —reía Sai—, deja a Sasuke hablar con Sakura.

Naruto guía su azulada mirada a los oscuros ojos de Sai; este pequeño niño frunce el ceño de forma de indignación. Claro que iba a dejar a Sakura-san hablar con ese hombre, estaba muy seguro de eso. Pero cuando vio la forma en que Sasuke lo miraba a él y a ella, no pudo evitar desafiar esa mirada penetrante y socarrona. Aquél hombre, sin importar las grandes estupideces que le ha hecho a Sakura, tiene una máscara de arrogancia y superioridad que es opacada por sus acciones ridículas e infantiles. Voltea la mirada. No tenía por qué perder el tiempo con aquél tipo de personas.

—Gracias —dijo arrogante Sasuke. Naruto gruñe.

Sasuke, lentamente, se acercaba a Sakura, no dejaba de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que provocaban insomnios en las mayorías de sus noches, casi todas. Esos ojos brillosos y despampanantes que reflejan un desprecio monumental hacia su persona. Lo admite, tiene bastante miedo. Miedo a que ella pueda hacerle algún daño emocional o que puede romper todo lo que creyó que era su realidad. Que aquella despiadada mujer que se ha convertido, logre poner a llorar a Uchiha Sasuke por su desesperación y negligencia.

—Bueno, Naruto, mejor dejemos a los enamorados que hablen a solas —exclamó Sai agarrando la mano de Naruto.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura-san podía defenderse sola de ese demonio. Sai lo llevaba cada vez más lejos de esas dos personas que se miraban a los ojos. Naruto sonríe. Sakura estaba tan fría y derecha que produce un cierto temor molestar aquella pose implacable. Pero Sasuke, el hombre cínico y arrogante pareciera que se desplomaría al suelo en cualquier segundo. Había sido vencido por la culpa quizá, por la soledad o tristeza. Naruto volvió a sonreír con más regocijo. Sakura-san ya podía sola.

—Sakura —le habló con una débil voz. Ella levanta la mirada que la tenía agachada. Lo observa—, ¿te acuerdas cuando me pediste que te volviera a pedir matrimonio cuando eligiera entre Ino y tú? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Sakura asiente—, pues te elijo a ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos porque no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que diría Sasuke. Observó con más detenimiento esos orbes oscuros que engañaban toda imagen que una vez Sasuke logró crear y mantener. No bastaba, no bastaba el que Sasuke se acercara a ella a sólo decir palabras que no necesitan valor. Nada se igualaba a lo que una vez sufrió con él.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero aún no me veo convencida sobre tu elección. No aceptaré tu compromiso hasta que pueda notar tu verdadera elección —dijo con frialdad. Se da la vuelta, dejando a Sasuke triste por la respuesta. Mientras que poco a poco Sakura se alejaba de él.

Entonces… ¡¿cómo demonios hará para que Sakura le crea?! Observaba que ella se alejaba cada vez más de él, cada centímetro se sentía peor y sentía que la soledad inundaba su débil corazón. Ahora se da cuenta, Sasuke dejaría de lado a millones de mujeres hermosas por Sakura. Ignoraría a cualquier mujer sin importar el color de sus ojos y piel, sin importar su actitud y cuerpo. Cogería a Sakura de la mano aunque esté atrapado entre tantas hermosas mujeres. Y eso es lo que hará, agarrar la mano de Sakura mientras que enfrente de ella le diría que ella es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida, la mujer perfecta.

La noche tan misteriosa ocultando todo rastro de desesperación. Las relucientes estrellas daban belleza a este digno panorama de admirar. Pero no tenía tiempo para perderse en la implacable noche, coches de tristeza y soledad. Noches de dolor. Estaba concentrado en llegar aquél lugar transportado por su carroza tirada de majestuosos caballos negros. Sasuke se dirigía desesperado a la casa de Ino. Ya tenía en su cabeza qué es lo que hará para mostrarle a Sakura que ella, su hermosa amada, es la mujer perfecta.  
Hasta que al fin pudo divisar la prepotente mansión donde vive Ino. Recuerda esas madrugadas de depresión o por simple aburrimiento se acercaba a esa puerta la tocaba esperando impaciente a que ella saliera, juntos tomaban un vino y hacían el amor toda la noche. Y ante ese sucio recuerdo, se sintió repugnado hacia él mismo.

Ha sido un gran idiota y más el hecho de persuadir a Ino en este terrible tormento y engaño que sólo al final se dio a relucir. Su comportamiento egoísta hizo sufrir a dos mujeres: a Ino que fue sólo engañada por él y, claro, a su amada Sakura la que ha sufrido más que ninguno.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ino impresionada por la aparición de Sasuke a las tantas de la noche enfrente de su puerta. Contempló sus ojeras bajo sus ojos signo de cansancio y sin sueño en las noches.

Ella estaba con un camisón que le quedaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Ino le venían en la mente tantas razones del por qué la visita de Sasuke.

—Necesito que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde, a éstas horas de la noche?

—Con Sakura.

Ino se alertó al escuchar ese nombre, Lo nervios crecieron dentro de ella por aquél doloroso recuerdo de hace unos días. Se estremeció por el simple hecho de recordarlo. Observa con detenimiento los ojos oscuros de Sasuke llenos de seguridad y decisión. Suspiró tratando de calmar todo estrés provocado por la mención de Sakura. Sube su mirada hacia Sasuke y niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—No te pregunté, princesa, vas a acompañarme —ordenó con una severa voz. Sasuke se acerca a ella y la coge en bazos y la sube al auto. Ino forcejeaba con desesperación. Pero Sasuke le indicó al chofer que lo más rápido que puede a dirección a la casa de Sakura.

Ya, ya veía la casa de Sakura desde su lugar. Estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez. En todo el camino ignoraba las amenazas de Ino, lo único que tenía en mente era el perdón y el amor de Sakura. Salen del auto, lleva a Ino junto a él a la entrada a la mansión de Sakura. Tocaba la puerta con desesperación, ya quería escuchar de la voz de Sakura un te amo hacia él.  
Una joven mujer le abre la puerta, ella le indicó que no podía pasar. Que Sasuke Uchiha estaba exclusivamente vetado de ésta mansión. Sasuke rodó los ojos, la simple orden de una mujer de servidumbre no lo hará detener su desesperado amor. Sasuke agarra su billetera y le entrega a la joven mujer una magnífica cantidad de dinero, ella apenada, pero guardando el dinero en su bolso, deja pasar a Sasuke, junto con Ino, la joven no preguntó sobre por qué estaba como secuestrada esa rubia.

Llevó a Ino a rastras, literalmente, hasta la habitación donde duerme Sakura. Ya estaba frente a esa habitación, sólo un débil choque con su mano y la puerta hará que Sakura salga y lo mire a los ojos. Toca la puerta, esperando impaciente a verla de nuevo. Ya escuchaba los delicados pasos de ella, mientras más fuerte sonaban los pasos en sus, ahora, agudos oídos, la oleada de nervios se intensificaba cada vez más. Hasta que al fin se encontró con los ojos somnolientos de Sakura, que al instante de observarlo, los abre impactada y cierra la puerta fuertemente, pero Sasuke con sus extraordinarios reflejos colocó su pie derecho entre la puerta y detuvo la acción. Se abrió paso y entró a la habitación perfumada de Sakura.

Aunque escuchaba claramente las amenazas de Sakura sobre que va a llamar a la policía, él se centraba más en el olor que tenía toda la habitación de esta hermosa mujer. Dirigiendo su vista a la cama, a la mesita de noche, al armario y al escritorio con su silla, hasta que se topó con los enfurecidos ojos verdes de Sakura.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —ordenó rabiosa Sakura.

—No, no lo haré. Vengo a decirte sobre mi sincera elección —coloca a Ino, que no ha podido hablar por tener una cinta amarilla tapando su boca, en el suelo. Sakura a cada movimiento negaba con la cabeza en modo de reprobación.

—Estás loco, Sasuke —dijo Sakura sorprendida y tomando su frente como signo de impresión.

—Sí, loco por ti, Sakura —la toma de las manos y le dice—: Vengo aquí, mi querida Sakura, para decirte sobre mi sincera elección. Diré las cosas sin rodeos y sin mentiras, compararé entre mi amante y el amor de mi vida: Diré mi opinión sobre ustedes dos —hace una pausa y respira hondo—. Sakura, tú me gustas con frenesí. Cada vez que te miro a los ojos siento que una alegría se inunda en mí ser. Cada vez que te beso, siento que pierdo la cordura y no quiero separarme de tus labios jamás, aunque me cueste el aliento y de paso la vida. Tu cuerpo, para mí, es el cuerpo de de una diosa que ha sido esculpido por el dios más creativo y observador que ha existido. Deliciosa a simple vista. Deseosa al simple rose. Y viciosa cuando ya es tuya. Estar cerca de ti me hace experimentar un cambio de emociones drásticas. Reconocer tu olor entre tanta gente no es extraordinario para mí, sino algo común que he aprendido a lado tuyo. Y sobre tu personalidad. Me he dado cuenta que, para mi fortuna, nunca he encontrado una mujer que tiene un enorme y buen corazón. Mujer que se ablande tan fácil, que da ayuda a cualquiera. Y que ha descongelado mi frío corazón, la única que lo ha logrado eres tú, Sakura. Sé que no te merezco —hace, nuevamente, una pausa—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que te volviera a pedir matrimonio cuando eligiera entre Ino y tú? —preguntó con impaciencia. Sakura asiente—, pues te elijo a ti. ¿Te acuerda cuando me pediste que viniera por ti con desesperación? —Sakura asiente—, pues así lo hice. ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que viniera a ti cuando me diera cuenta de que tú y yo somos perfectos para cada uno? —Sakura asiente—, pues lo somos.

Nunca, jamás en su vida creyó que Sasuke diría algo como eso. Jamás le cupo en la cabeza alguna fantasía de ese hombre hablando de una manera desesperada y romántica. Sasuke, diciéndole tales cosas, desorbitó su entorno y quedó confundida por su comportamiento. Gira la cabeza y observa a Ino sentada en el suelo con un pañuelo amordazando su boca para que no pudiera hablar, y sus manos rodeadas por una cuerda evitando que las use. Miró nuevamente hacia Sasuke; su cara desesperada y sus movimientos torpes contradecían aquella imagen imperturbable de Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, sin importar qué extraordinario y fuera de lo común acaba de pasar con Sasuke, sentía una felicidad y escalofríos recorren su espalda a cada palabra que decía; conmovida. Sacudió la cabeza. No debía de dejarse engañar con sólo esas palabras que cualquiera podría decir —mas no lo de secuestrar a Ino—.  
Su rostro que, por unos momentos, estaba feliz y calmado, drásticamente, su rostro cambió a uno duro y fuerte. Mostrando soberbia y prepotencia.

Tenía que ser fuerte ante él.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero aún no percibo esa perfección entre nosotros. No aceptaré tu compromiso hasta que pueda notar tu sincera opinión en mí. No somos perfectos —Sakura se da la vuelta y se acerca al teléfono—. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame la policía.

Sasuke, con su rostro un poco perturbado, levantó su mirada negra y la dirigió hacia Sakura la cual tenía un teléfono dorado en sus manos. Sasuke titubeó por unos segundos por estar percibiendo aquél poderío que emitía Sakura. Manejaba la situación como una experta, y no flaqueaba a ninguna de sus propuestas. Se sintió derrotado. Asintió con la cabeza, no tan convencido. Y así, como dijo Sakura, Sasuke se fue. No por temor a la policía, a él eso le daba igual. Sino por la elección de Sakura. Todavía no es perfecto para ella, todavía no puede pedirle matrimonio hasta que ella se sienta segura y otra vez enamorada de él. Pero, sin importar qué retos le ponga Sakura, Sasuke hará hasta lo imposible para que sea su ángel de nuevo.

·

—¡Secuestrar a Ino! —gritó con impresión y con un claro deje de diversión. Sai miraba con incredulidad a su loco y querido amigo que, parecía a simple vista, un hombre desesperado y que no ha podido dormir en toda la noche.

—Sí.

Magnífica gente con la que relaciono, pensó Sai con una cínica diversión. Bueno, estaba enojado cuando escuchó los toques con fuerza en su puerta. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé hasta que escuchó el grito rabioso de Sasuke. Primero miró a Sasuke con un enorme desprecio por haberlo despertado a las tres de la mañana. Pero ese odio fue remplazado por diversión y un escalofrío de esparcimiento al escuchar esas simples palabras que le alegraron la madrugada a Sai: "¿Cuánto cuesta la fianza por secuestrar a la princesa?" Sí, rápido dedujo sobre la acción desesperada, claro, que Sasuke hizo para poder ganar el corazón de Sakura.

—¡Secuestrar a Ino! —volvió a repetir por sus divertidos pensamientos—. Mejor hubieras secuestrado a la Reina de Inglaterra, eso sí es de desesperados —suelta su conocida y molesta, para Sasuke, carcajada.

—Soy uno.

—¡Claro que sí, mi amigo! Eres un desesperado y más. Has perdido la cordura. Piensa bien las cosas detenidamente. Si Ino tiene un corazón blando puede que no te denuncie.

—Espero. Aunque, si a Sakura le entrego a la Reina de Inglaterra, nunca me perdonará.

Sai deja salir una carcajada.

—A veces pienso que Sakura hace esto por mero entretenimiento o, por la que me inclino más, por odio.

—Igual yo. Pero, ¿qué haré? Le dije mi sincera elección, se lo dije enfrente de Sakura e Ino. ¿Qué más quiere? Somos perfectos, yo lo sé.

Sai pone los ojos e blanco por lo que acababa de decir su arrogante amigo. Si hace unos pocos días se comportaba como alguien desesperado con temor de manchar, con su malevolencia, a la que gentil e inocente Sakura.  
Sai se pone pensativo, mientras se acomodaba en su silla

—Yo creo —se rasca la barbilla con sus dedos—, que Sakura quiere sentir de nuevo que son perfectos. Como la primera vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Exacto, Sai! —gritó emocionado Sasuke, mientras se levantaba de un salto de su asiento y golpea la mesa, por la grandiosa idea de su querido y a veces molesto amigo—. ¡Como la primera vez! Como cuando la conocí.

Sai suelta una carcajada sarcástica.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke? ¿Llevarla al Hyde Park y lanzarla al lago?

No sería mala idea, pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa maligna, pero esa sonrisa tiene sus buenas causas.

—No, pero algo por el estilo.

¡Oh! Claro que su amigo está loco.

—Sasuke, sólo te digo que no me involucres en tu lista de crímenes.

—No, sólo te pido ideas. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Sakura se sienta otra vez enamorada de mí, que me mire como su héroe? —Sasuke se lo preguntaba más a él mismo que a Sai.

—¿Secuestrarla? —"aconsejó" Sai con un sarcasmo divertido.

—Puede que sí — Sai calló su fuerte carcajada al escuchar y mirar lo serio que Sasuke tomaba su simple y nada aconsejable broma. Sai se pone serio y le da un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—No, Sasuke, ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Sí, es perfecto. Lo único que tengo que hacer es contratar unos hombres que secuestren a mi ángel, les pido que cuando ya la tengan en sus manos yo me convertiré en su enemigo. Que traten de matarme para poder quedarse con Sakura —dijo Sasuke pensativo. Sus labios se curvaron para poder convertirse en una maléfica sonrisa, sonrisa que sólo puede salir por su desesperado y loco amor.

—Sasuke, te aclaro que esa idea no es buena. Lo único que ganas es un enorme problema y el odio de Sakura por atentar contra su vida.

—No, ella no tiene por qué saberlo. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Sai! ¿Te he contado lo bueno que soy manejando un revolver? Es un arma muy elegante y, además, potente.

—Sasuke… ¡¿vas a asesinar personas sólo por tu locura?! —preguntó exaltado Sai golpeando la mesa fuertemente para que Sasuke pusiera atención a las consecuencias.

—No, por mi locura no, sino por mi Sakura.

·

Nunca en su vida había visto estas escalofriantes calles de Londres. Eran sofocadoras y todavía más si sólo como luz usaba la tenue luz de la luna. Sentía que la oscuridad susurraba en su oído. El frío de esa noche calcaba hasta sus huesos. Callejones tan estrechos y horrorosos. Calles que no son para nada cuidadas, sólo el cuidado que toman es en cómo hacer que este lado de Londres se vea de los más terrorífico.

Caminaba más con desesperación para ya poder encontrar la dirección donde él se dirige. Siente que una mano ajena toca su manga del saco, voltea su mirada espantado para chocar su mirada negra con los ojos cafés brillosos de una vieja mujer, mujer que tiene una gran nariz en forma de gancho, arrugas en todo su delicado rostro, y la sonrisa más maligna que haya visto en su vida, proveniente de unos labios delgados y una dentadura con muy pocos dientes. Sasuke se estremeció y jala su brazo para poder alejarse de ella. Ignorando la mirada penetrante de la mujer, Sasuke sigue caminando hacia donde tiene que ir. Hasta que por fin encontró el nombre de la calle que tanto anhelaba en esta noche, da la vuelta y entra a un callejón sin salida, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de poder leer el número de la casa aún con la oscuridad de por medio, y hasta que para su alivio, encontró el número y su mala suerte e irónica situación, el número que Sasuke leía era dos seises pegados en la pared de un color bronce fuerte. Sasuke traga saliva y se acerca a la pequeña casa hecha de ladrillo rojo oscuro. Toca la delicada y maltratada puerta, esperando con ansia y miedo la aparición de por lo menos una persona decente.

—¿Qué desea? —la puerta se medio abre, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes y amarillentos, una persona de cejas pobladas y a la vez curvadas frunciendo el ceño.

—Buenas noches. Disculpe, ¿aquí se encuentra el señor Herr Winckelkopf?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿qué desea? —volvió a preguntar el hombre escondido tras su puerta.

—Me han comentado que usted, señor Herr, es un antiguo mercenario con sus propios hombres. ¿Es cierto lo que me cuentan que, cualquiera con el dinero correcto, puede contratarlo?

—Sí, es cierto, pero, como usted dijo, sólo personas con dinero aceptable pueden contratar mis servicios.

Sasuke río de una forma un poco malvada.

—Pues, yo soy una persona con dinero aceptable y más —Sasuke coloca su mano en su bolsillo, saca de él un puñado de monedas de plata y oro.

Al señor Herr le brillaron los ojos por ve esas monedas que tanto aprecia.

—Pase —abre la puerta completamente, dedicándole a Sasuke una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke entra y se sienta en una silla, alrededor de una mesa grande y negra color carbón. Una mujer coloca en la mesa una bebida. Sasuke se acerca a dicha bebida y se alegró al notar que era un vino fino y blanco. Lo que necesita.

—Bueno, le diré por lo que vengo, mi nombre es… Souta Kotaro.

—Mucho gusto, Souta. Bueno, dígame qué es lo que desea, a quién quiere matar u obtener.

Sasuke se estremeció por la ronca y maligna voz que utilizaba el hombre con apariencia ruda. Sasuke traga saliva. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer sí que era una locura irremediable. ¿Quién desea matar? No, matarla a ella no, pero si Sasuke se ve forzado a que alguien sea asesinado por ella, diría que él. ¿Quién desea capturar? A su ángel otra vez.

—Haruno Sakura —por fin dijo—. No quiero que la maten, no quiero que le hagan daño. Sólo quiero que la secuestren… y, cuando ya la tengan en sus manos, yo trataré de rescatarla de sus garras —el hombre se extrañó ante el plan incoherente de Sasuke—. Apenas que la tengan atrapada, yo me convertiré en su enemigo, protejan a esa mujer de mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. O más bien, si logran asesinarme, juro que les daré toda mi fortuna. Tengo más dinero de donde salió éste —Sasuke saca de su bolsillo una bolsa pesada por montones de monedas, maneándola de un lado a otro sobre el aire. Sasuke sonríe por el gesto decidido del hombre.

—No tengo idea de qué planea, pero le aseguro que sus órdenes se cumplirán.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**B**ueno, a esto me refería a que Sasuke trata de conseguir a Sakura de una forma poco inusual. Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada, además que la inspiración no me llegaba. Sin embargo, ya que voy a entrar a la escuela, quería publicar el capítulo antes de eso. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es el más largo hasta ahora.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Se cuidan mucho. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	7. Capítulo VI

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo VI**

·

**C**uantas ganas tenía de ir a un psiquiatra y preguntarle, con la voz más tranquila, claro que esa voz será forzada. Preguntarle sobre su muy, pero muy loca y desesperada enfermedad. Cada vez que se veía los pies al caminar lejos de esa casa, pensaba más y más en la cosa que acaba de hacer. Se preguntaba en cada respiro si esto estaba bien, que no tendrá ningún problema cuando se realice. Pero siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta, que Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre recto y derecho; hombre de un enorme orgullo estará tras las rejas de la cárcel por el crimen de secuestrar a Sakura Haruno, su ex prometida por la simple y nada desquiciada y fuera de lugar razón: "¡Hombre! ¿Cómo que por qué? Mi crimen tiene su amorosa razón, conseguir el corazón de mi querida Sakura. ¡Soy culpable!" Sí, ya se imaginaba a él enfrente del Juez.

Día y hora le informó al hombre sobre cuándo va a empezar el secuestro a Sakura Haruno. Mientras que esperaba ese día con temor, Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo, a la única persona que le confiaría su vida y la verdad de su crimen; Sai.

—Sasuke, es la segunda vez que me despiertas a las tres de la mañana en esta semana. ¿Acaso te gusta despertarte a las tres de la mañana para sólo tocar mi puerta mientras duermo? Si es por eso, considérate muerto.

—Sai, por fin fui con el señor Herr —informó con una temblorosa voz el pelinegro.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó exaltado Sai, con una atónita mirada reflejada en su pálido rosto—. ¡No puedo creerlo, Sasuke!

—Sai, cállate, despertarás a medio mundo —susurró Sasuke.

— ¡Oh! Ahora sí te preocupa el sueño de la gente. Si es así, empieza en no molestarme a mí.

— Por favor, Sai, déjame pasar, quiero estar con alguien de confianza —pidió Sasuke de una forma lastimosa y manipuladora. Sai rueda los ojos y con el ceño fruncido y un gruño, abre la puerta de su casa.

Ambos entran. Sai observaba a Sasuke que frotaba su mano con la otra, mientras que las soplaba y el humo por el terrible frío de esta noche salió de sus fríos labios. Sai se sienta alrededor de la mesa, tenía mucho sueño, pero aún así, la noticia de Sasuke lo alteró bastante para soportar estar despierto por lo menos tres horas… o menos.  
Suspira. No puede creerlo, Sasuke acaba de hacer la cosa más estúpida que le ha pasado en la cabeza. Hace un año, Sai pensó que la única cosa estúpida que Sasuke vaya a hacer en su vida, era insultar a su hermano mayor enfrente de su padre. Pero luego vino una cosa aún peor, serle infiel a Sakura, su amiga, frunce el ceño a tal recuerdo. ¡Pero Sasuke sigue! Ahora tenía un "extraordinario" plan, volver a ganar a Sakura, y qué métodos. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio haría algo como eso, sin importar lo desesperado que esté, pero no, el hombre que tiene enfrente de sus ojos es el hombre más desesperado que ha existido en el mundo. Suspira nuevamente.

—Ino y ahora Sakura. ¿Tienes una obsesión o placer al secuestrar gente? —preguntó con inconsciente inocencia.

Sasuke sólo le echa una terrible e intimidante mirada, pero Sai no le resultó efecto, sólo sonrió con malicia.

—Sai, tengo mis razones.

—Dile eso al Juez, Sasuke. Dile que sólo lo haces por esa misma mujer que secuestraste. Dile que sólo lo haces para conseguir su corazón otra vez por medio de un secuestro. Dile y verás la simple respuesta que te dirá el Juez.

—¡Sai! ¡Está bien! Lo que hice es la locura más grande que he hecho en mi vida… ¡Pero estoy desesperado! Cada minuto que no la tengo junto a mí siento que me sofoco ¡Es insoportable! Nunca sabes lo que se siente hasta que te enamoras, y tú, por tu grata desgracia, no te has enamorado.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —ríe—. Sasuke, mi querido Sasuke, el que se debe reír soy yo. Gracias al Cielo que no estoy en esa situación. Pero, sin importar la situación, ningún hombre secuestraría a la persona que ama, sin importa qué —hace una pausa y mira los ojos de Sasuke—. Sasuke, creo que has llegado demasiado lejos, esto se tiene que terminar, no puedes seguir con esto del secuestro, sólo tendrás severos problemas. ¿Has pensado lo que podría pasar si te descubren? ¿O si algunos de esos hombres matasen a Sakura o a ti? Son demasiadas cosas que pones a riesgo, Sasuke.

Sasuke escuchaba cada palabra del preocupado —aunque no lo parezca— Sai. Asentía con la cabeza con tal de poder callarlo de una vez y pensar las cosas más detenidamente. Como… ¿qué sucederá después de que la rescate? Se casarán felices y tendrán unos hermosos hijos. Pero Sai interrumpió su sueño cuando chasqueó con los dedos; Sasuke regresó al mundo y Sai seguía dándole un sermón.

—¿Cuándo sucederá el secuestro? —dijo Sai de repente.

—Pasado mañana, viernes —contestó Sasuke automáticamente.

Al parecer, Sai era el único que encontró otra gran falla en el plan de Sasuke. Además de pelear con fuertes hombres que lucharán por dinero —que es lo que aman—, Sasuke tenía tan poco tiempo para recapacitar y negarse a este ridículo plan, o peor aún, Sasuke no tenía el tiempo necesario para prepararse mejor para una pelea entre fuertes hombres. No estaba seguro sobre qué debería hacer él como su amigo. Negó con la cabeza. Esto era demasiado lejos.

—Sasuke, sé que no hay vuelta atrás para esta barbaridad, pero yo estaré a tu disposición. Ayudaré en lo que sea para que dos de mis mejores amigos sobrevivan.

Asintió con la cabeza el moreno, sonriendo gustoso por tener el apoyo de su único mejor amigo.  
Estaba tan ansioso y gran parte de él tenía claro que podía pasar estas pruebas que le imponen el mundo, estaba seguro que las experiencias y su ingenio podría contra cualquier cosa. Sin importar que algunas voces dentro de su cabeza susurraban con una débil voz, ronca y sarcástica. Desde que empezó con esta tortura de estar sin Sakura o, por los primeros días que se sentía más alejado de ella, podía escuchar cómo esas voces murmuraban dentro de su cabeza, molestando y criticando a su persona; pero nunca le tomó importancia porque sólo pensó que había dormido mal esa noche, pero pese a las cosas que aumentaban de dificultad, esas voces, en sus mejores momentos, cuando se sentía confiado y esperanzado, empezaban a hablar pero con más volumen e insistían más contra él. Susurros molestos como la de una mosca, palabras que le rebajan la autoestima hasta los pies, y temor por tener algo que esté fallando en su psiquis.

Por fin, el día que tanto le dio temor al fin llegó. Sasuke estaba preparado para lo que sea, junto a Sai que estaba sentado a su lado en la carroza. Los dos con ropas oscuras para confundirse con la penumbra a estas horas de la noche. El sudor le recorría la frente, las manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas. Su corazón parecía que en poco segundos saldrá de su pecho. Sai observaba todo gesto que revelaba el miedo de Sasuke; no se parecía al Sasuke de días atrás cuando estaba cien por ciento seguro de su plan. Ahora todo se contradecía; Sasuke parecía que en pocos segundos iba a colapsar.  
Sai sentía que la responsabilidad estaba en sus manos, si no hacía algo para detenerlo iba a ser todo un desastre. Pero, ¿qué le ocurría a Sai para no dejar noqueado a Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurría con Sai para no poder llamar a la policía? Fácil. En una parte de él, regocijaba de la excitación y la emoción de este nuevo capítulo de su vida junto a su amigo. Aunque pareciera egoísta, Sai deseaba algo emocionante desde hace muchos años. Quería también poner su vida en peligro, sentir el miedo y la adrenalina por su cuerpo. Algo que le de emoción a su común vida.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Sai, inconscientemente con un deje de emoción. Sasuke lo percibió pero lo ignoró, sólo asintió con la cabeza con los brazos abrazándose a él mismo—. Por favor, Sasuke, si realmente quieres hacer esto y parecer un héroe, compórtate como uno. Deja de temblar y mirar hacia los lados. Deja de peguntarte si esto está mal. Sólo ve por ella.

Sai más cínico no se podría haber visto. Su emoción palpaba hasta en sus palabras. Todo para incitar a Sasuke para hacer realidad sus sueños repentinos. Sin embargo, Sasuke no percibió aquél propósito real de Sai, sino sólo creyó en sus palabras por completo. Quedó atrapado en la vergüenza misma por tener miedo a hacer algo que él comenzó. Debía terminarlo, debía estar con ella.

Los dos, con pasas sigilosos, salieron de la carroza y llegaron al escondite donde el señor Herr le indicó que ahí estaría Sakura y sus sujetos. Sasuke temblaba y la visión le daba vueltas por todos lados. Estaba tan mareado por el temor que pronto vomitaría, y así lo hizo. Volvieron con su camino acercándose directamente al escondite. Sasuke y Sai metieron sus manos en su saco, sacando así un arma. Se miraron a los ojos en busca de aprobación para la acción pronto a venir, pero antes de asentir con la cabeza, Sai levantó su mano y le indicó a Sasuke que se acercara.

—Sasuke, piensa un poco. No quería decirte mi plan para esta locura porque esperaba que a ti ya te llegara el sentido común. Pero es demasiado, no puedo creer que estabas dispuesto a entrar por la entrada principal de este lugar —negó con la cabeza sorprendido—. Recuerda que estos hombres pelearán contra a ti hasta matarte con tal de ganar tu dinero. Ellos no se arrepentirán ni dudarán en matarte. Tendrán todo preparado para que su victoria se logre. Esta pelea ya no es un negocio, Sasuke, ahora es pelear en verdad. Mi plan es que entremos por algún lugar que ellos no crean que entraremos. Quizá por algún sótano; siempre guardan a la víctima ahí —a Sai le llegó a la mente algo demasiado importante—. ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! —empezó a gritar en voz baja. Sai se pegó con la palma de su mano la frente—. Imagina cómo debe estar la pobre Sakura; debe estar al punto del desmayo o la histeria, ¡o más que eso! ¡Eres un idiota!

Claro que lo sabía. Sabía ambas cosas, sobre Sakura y su idiotez. Lo único que ha estado pensando es cómo debe estar Sakura en los primeros momentos de este secuestro. Espantada al ver que hombres desconocidos entren en su habitación y la atrapen sin saber a dónde la llevarán. Algunos de los hombres abusarán de ella desobedeciendo su regla de que no debían de lastimarla. En una oscura habitación amordazada por unas cuerdas. Mientras que sus lágrimas recorren la cinta que tapa su boca para no poder hablar. Desde el momento que contrató al señor Herr, se sintió culpable de ser el que le provocará tanto sufrimiento a Haruno Sakura. Sin embargo, ahora ya no era tiempo para lamentarse de sus descarados errores, ahora debería salvar a Sakura de aquellos hombres que sólo siguen órdenes, pero que, sin embargo, pelearán por lo que quieren hasta el final, tal como lo dijo su amigo Sai.

Con un ademán con la cabeza, Sai le indicó a Sasuke un camino del otro lado de la casa. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y, con pasos temblorosos por el miedo, siguió a Sai a donde él quiera. Los dos se encontraron enfrente de una ventana demasiado asegurada. Se quedaron inspeccionándola por varios minutos encontrando la forma de burlar aquellos seguros fuertes.  
Sai le empezó a explicar a su compañero las razones por las cuales cree que el mejor lugar para entrar era esta ventana: porque su seguridad alta era demasiado sospechosa e indicaba que ahí se debía de encontrar la prisionera. Además, que la mayoría de los hombres deben estar concentrados en la puerta principal, y unos tres hombres con Sakura y los demás dispersados por la casa. Gracias a que Sai es un gran calculador, sabía que hasta la herramienta más absurda podría llegar a ser de utilidad, pero ése no era el caso, ya que la herramienta que trae consigo son un montón de instrumentos para estos tipos de delincuencia. Todo lo que trajo fue para utilidad para abrir la ventana con el menor sonido posible; hasta que al fin, después de unos largos minutos, la última pieza del seguro cayó al suelo y, junto a esa pieza, el valor de Sasuke también cayó.

Sai, el cual tenía más valor y curiosidad por lo que pueda suceder en esta aventura enferma, desliza su pierna por la ventana hasta tocar los azulejos de la habitación, hasta que por fin entró a la casa completamente y con un silencio admirable de algún ninja. Sasuke, aún con las piernas temblorosas y apretando con fuerza su arma. Cuando escuchó a Sai indicándole que no había gente cerca y que podía entrar, los nervios aumentaron y estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, pero al imaginar la situación terrible de su Sakura, se armó de valor y se deslizó sigilosamente por la ventana. Sin importar que esas voces decían lo peor de él.

En todo este momento, desde que salió de la casa de su amigo y tomó su arma, se prometió así mismo mantener aquella imagen llena de genialidad: seguro, indiferente, calculador y frío. Se lo había prometido porque, como buen calculador que es, sabía que esta situación sería una prueba para su valor y confianza. Mantener esa promesa, ahora viviendo esto en carne y hueso ya era algo insoportable. Enfrente de él estaba un Sai con una sonrisa escondida, una sonrisa de ansiedad y diversión, estaba emocionado. Si Sasuke no se creyera que él es peor que Sai, ya lo hubiera reñido; sin embargo, él no estaba en la situación de regañar a Sai por divertirse en esta situación, porque Sasuke había sido mucho peor que su amigo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no tuvo el momento de contemplar el lugar que los rodeaba. Volteó su cabeza espantado por no encontrar a Sai por ninguna parte; esta habitación estaba completamente oscura, sin embargo, una pequeña vela estaba encendida en la parte superior izquierda de la habitación. Empezó a llamar a Sai entre susurros, para no llamar la atención, pasaban los largos segundos y su amigo no respondía. Hasta que sintió algo pesado sobre su hombro, estaba a punto de gritar y correr, pero una mano tapó su boca. Después, sintió cómo una ligera respiración acariciaba su oído.

—Sasuke —dijo el hombre misterioso—, soy yo, Sai.

Su corazón instantáneamente se calmó y se sintió muy aliviado, dejó salir el gran suspiro que se guardó en sus pulmones y fulminó con la mirada a Sai indicándole que no volviera a hacer eso. La ira de Sasuke creció cuando contempló la sonrisa brillante por sus dientes de Sai y cómo se encogía de hombros; estaba divertido por su situación. Sai quitó al instante su sonrisa y se colocó serio, agarró a Sasuke del brazo y lo llevó por lo largo de la habitación. Sasuke no entendía y, por seguridad, sacó su arma apuntando a la nada esperando que algún hombre se apareciera.

Sai se despegó de él y, por un momento, se sintió vulnerable. No escuchaba nada, Sai se comportaba muy sigiloso y misterioso; no le explicaba nada. Las voces que están dentro de su cabeza aumentaban de volumen y le decían tantas cosas que Sasuke no quería escuchar. Sus peores pesadillas, temores y posibilidades crueles. Su corazón latía con rapidez al igual que su respiración. Con sus manos, tapó sus oídos con un vano intento de callar esas voces, pero estaban dentro de él, no se podía deshacer de ellas. Gritaban y gritaban con sarcasmo y crueldad, burlándose de él. Apretaba con más potencia sus manos para callarlas, no podía, seguían gritando.

—Sasuke —susurró Sai.

Las voces se fueron y se sintió nuevamente en la realidad. Volteó a todos lados y se encontró con Sai justo al lado de la vela, se acercó Sai para saber qué ocurría, pero sus ojos no vieron a Sai. Se abrieron sorprendidos, su corazón se paralizó por un instante y aceleró con premura. Se acercó a esa pequeña zona de luz y se hincó en el suelo, tomó la mano blanquecina y miró sus ojos llorosos y asustados.

—¿Sasuke? —apenas si podía hablar, parecía desgastada.

Dentro de Sasuke, muy dentro de él sonreía, una sonrisa retorcida, enferma y enorme. Contemplar el rostro asustado de Sakura, sus ojos llorosos, pero ese semblante de terror se esfumó cuando vio a Sasuke delante de ella. Como si él fuera su salvación. Qué equivocada estaba. Las manos temblorosas de Sasuke, ansiosas por tocarla, se levantaban lentamente y recorrieron con delicadeza la deliciosa textura de la piel de Sakura; ella lo miraba a él, con esos ojos lastimeros pidiendo ayuda sordamente, ya que un pañuelo, bien sujetado, estaba en la boca de Sakura impidiéndole hablar. Ella empezó a moverse en el suelo, tratando de saltar. Sasuke vio que unas cuerdas sujetaban las manos y pies de ella. Sakura seguía gritando aunque de bajo volumen, moviéndose histéricamente para llamar la atención de Sasuke que seguía perdido en sus ojos verdes. Estaba sumido en la felicidad que le brindó Sakura cuando lo miró, la instantánea felicidad que abrumó a su Sakura; estaba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que deseaba estar en esta situación para siempre.

—Sasuke —llamó Sai.

Colocó su pálida mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero Sasuke no respondía, seguía acariciando la mejilla de Sakura y secando las lágrimas que se escapaban. Sai negó con la cabeza, en realidad no entendía nada de esto. Se hincó a la altura de Sakura y sus manos se colocaron sobre el rostro de Sakura buscando el nudo de ese pañuelo.  
Sasuke contempló todos los movimientos de Sai, impresionado e insultado. Se levantó fugazmente de su lugar y golpeó con el puño a la cara de Sai, él se cayó al suelo lastimado. Sakura se sobresaltó e hizo una expresión de asombro. Sai le preguntaba sobresaltado a Sasuke qué le ocurría, pero él seguía mirando a Sai con ira y, de forma posesiva, se acercó a Sakura.  
Las voces volvían a su cabeza, pero ya no criticaban o estaban en contra suya, sino todo lo contrario, le incitaban a Sasuke que su nuevo enemigo era Sai, quien se interponía entre él y Sakura. Las voces le decían que debía deshacerse de Sai, que sólo está aquí para obtener a su Sakura y luego reírse de él. Miró a Sakura de forma penetrante, ella estaba también sobresaltada mirándolo acusadoramente. Las voces volvían a hablarle, diciéndole ahora que su Sakura también estaba a alado de Sai, olvidándose de él, como si nunca hubiera existido. Gritaban y gritaban con fuerza, hablaban de asesinato, sangre, posesión…

—¡Sasuke! —gritó susurrando Sai, quien se acercó a Sasuke quien cayó al suelo colocando sus manos sobre sus orejas. Se acercó y le preguntaba qué le pasaba.

Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron directamente sobre los de Sai, penetrantes y llenos de odio. Sai sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo, el aura que desprendía Sasuke le indicaba tantas cosas que lo llenaban de terror. Escuchó a lo lejos pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras, varias personas. Sai respondió rápidamente, tomó la pistola que Sasuke guardaba en su chaqueta, colocándola enfrente esperando que las personas que se acercaran se dieran cuenta de la presencia del arma. Sai cayó al suelo, miró a lado suyo sin entender nada y observó a un Sasuke desesperado y lleno de odio, golpeó nuevamente a Sai y tomó el arma que tenía en sus manos, apuntando justamente en la frente a su 'amigo'. Sakura gritaba desesperadamente, moviéndose locamente y asustada por ver la posible muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Las voces gritaban, lo dejaban sordo de la situación que realmente estaba ocurriendo frente a él, sólo estaba nublado por el odio y los celos, necesitaba estar al lado de ella y toda la gente se interponía. Sai estaba sonriendo, sí sonriendo al ver que Sasuke desesperaba, sonriendo porque desea quedarse con su Sakura. Su amada mujer riéndose de él por verlo caer en su trampa, el engaño cruel que estuvieron planeando desde que se conocieron.

Miró, con ese odio contenido, a su amada mujer, mientras que las voces clamaban por sangre.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**P**rimero que nada, les pido perdón por mi gran retraso. Estaba tan ocupada que no podía escribir o pensar en ello, además también es por la falta de inspiración, pero por fin lo logré. Quizás ustedes piensen que la nueva situación que dificultará la vida de Sasuke fue muy de improviso y sí, así es, pero gracias a este problema pude avanzar el Fic, además me gusta (más información, LiveJournal).

La última parte de este capítulo quizás para algunos fue un tanto confusa, pero con gusto les explicaré qué sucedió, porque no me gustaría que algún lector se quede confuso. La parte en que Sasuke piensa que Sai y Sakura se burlan de él es una alucinación, es decir, no es real. Se podría decir que Sasuke está loco.

Gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que no hayan olvidado este Fic. Se cuidan. Sayonara.

—Editado—

**C**ambié mi Nick Name, soy iLovi L.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	8. Capítulo VII

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo VII**

·

**L**as piernas le temblaban al observarlo, esa mirada penetrante y llena de odio jamás la había conocido y, mucho menos, que sea ella la víctima de esta simple tortura. Parecía que estaba poseído por algo que nadie conoce y que no se puede curar. Sus deseos de asesinar se podían palpar y hacerla estremecer. Realmente nunca hubiera pensado que la razón de su muerte sea por el hombre que ama. Sasuke se levantaba con delicadeza, sin importarle los demás sólo ella, aún la seguía mirando. Agarró el arma y apuntó a su frente, ella sudaba del miedo y se movía desesperadamente del mismo. Una gran parte de ella sabía que Sasuke no se atrevería a jalar del gatillo y sentenciar su muerte, pero la otra parte estaba llena de temor e incertidumbre; porque esa parte tenía la gran posibilidad de que Sasuke se atreviera a atravesar su cráneo con una bala.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No podía hacer nada si estaba amarrada con cuerdas y con una pistola enfrente de sus ojos verdes. No creía lo que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía sobrenatural, y sigue creyendo que en cualquier momento le dirán que es una pesada broma. Pero el tiempo transcurría, sus ojos oscuros seguían llenos de odio y la pistola amenazaba por matarla enfrente de ella. Miró atrás del cuerpo de Sasuke, ¡Sai se levantaba! Con delicadeza se levantaba para no llamar la atención del Uchiha y, rápidamente, se lanzó sobre Sasuke y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, acostado y gruñendo. Sai tomó el arma y la ocultó entre su saco negro; miró hacia delante y notó que los hombres venían a buscarlo con linternas. La habitación era inmensa y, si era rápido, podía salir corriendo de aquí sin importar el ruido. Pero Sai no sabía qué hacer. No podía hablar racionalmente con Sasuke porque realmente perdió la cabeza. Quizá tendría que dejar a Sasuke aquí y que lo… mataran, pero él corriendo con Sakura. No tuvo de otra, ahora era tiempo de pensar bien y con rapidez. Entonces tomó a Sakura y la colocó sobre él. Miró a Sasuke que se empezaba a levantar.

—Sasuke —dijo Sai entre susurros—, por favor, sígueme, después hablamos. Si quieres volver a ver a Sakura tendrás que seguirme hasta al final.

Al parecer, Sasuke reaccionó a lo que Sai dijo. Sus ojos se relajaron por completo e, instantáneamente, se llenaron de preocupación observando a Sakura encima de Sai. Las voces que Sasuke tanto oía por fin se habían ido y lo habían dejado en paz al pensar en Sakura y su bienestar. La cabeza le seguía palpitando del dolor y su corazón empezaba a regularse al igual que su respiración. Asintió con la cabeza y los tres escaparon por la ventana rota y corrieron por las oscuras calles de Londres. Sasuke no paraba de mirar a su Sakura que tenía su rostro contrariado del miedo, con rastros de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de lo sucedido, de todo lo que había producido en ella. Sai le indicó una calle y él le siguió fielmente. Se encontraron con una carroza de cuatro caballos negros y grandes. Sai subió y empezó a dirigir los caballos mientras que Sasuke y Sakura permanecían atrás dentro de la carroza.

Sabía lo que le había hecho a Sakura y a Sai pero sólo permanecía callado para no levantar ese tema. Sakura seguía mirándole con miedo y ya no confiaba en él. Sus piernas temblaban y Sasuke sólo podía quedarse callado y observándola de reojo. Es que, si le preguntaran una explicación, él no sabría qué decir. No tenía ni la menor idea de esos repentinos cambios de personalidad. Eran esas misteriosas voces que hablaban, gritaban y le incitaban a siempre lo peor. Pero lo llenaban de mentiras que podrían ser posibles y se nublaba del odio y venganza. No quería hacerles daño a sus amigos y mucho menos a Sakura, que parecía la más lastimada.

Con gran rapidez, atravesaron las oscuras y desoladas calles de Londres, hasta que después de una persecución porque hombres enemigos los seguían por detrás con unas carrozas pequeñas y veloces. Sin embargo, Sai y los demás traían una clara ventaja y los perdieron en unos pocos minutos. Llegaron a su destino y Sai estacionó su carroza en un lugar lejano de su casa para que no entraran en ella. Ayudó a Sakura bajar de la carroza y le tomó la mano para dirigirla al edificio de Sai, todo bajo la mirada de un Sasuke arrepentido que los seguía por detrás.

Entraron a la casa y Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Sai entró a la cocina y preparó un poco de té cálido para sus visitas, y así relajar un poco el ambiente. Los tres estaban sentados, tomando sus bebidas bajo un gran y pesado silencio. Hasta que Sakura interrumpió.

—¿Cómo sabían que estaba secuestrada? —preguntó Sakura, observando a Sai e ignorando la mirada de Sasuke.

Sai miró a Sasuke en busca de apoyo a esta pregunta que no la veía venir. El Uchiha trató de hablar y empezó a decir sílabas incomprensibles, pero se quedó callado al ver que Sakura seguía mirando a Sai ignorando su presencia. Se quedó callado esperando a que a Sai le viniera una idea como la suya o mejor.

—Porque, mi lady —interrumpió Sai—, nos enteramos cuando Sasuke recibió una llamada de aquellos secuestradores pidiendo dinero para traerla de vuelta. Llegó a mi casa alarmado informándome de la llamada y pidió que lo ayudara.

—¿Por qué no llamaron a la policía? —inquirió Sakura.

Sai miró a Sasuke porque no sabía qué decir.

—Porque no queríamos llamar la atención de todo Londres —informó Sasuke, tratando de llamar la atención de Sakura, pero al parecer no servía, porque bajó la mirada observando su bebida—. Conocemos a esos hombres y sabíamos que no tenían varios instrumentos o ingenio.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —gritó Sakura, histérica—. Cuando llegaron a mi casa me acorralaron como casi diez hombres… me atraparon fácilmente, tenían un transporte y me taparon los ojos hasta que llegara al edificio.

Sentía horrible en su pecho escuchar estos acontecimientos que sufrió su amada Sakura.

—No sé cuántos hombres habían en el edificio donde yo estaba, pero me rodeaban bastantes.

—Sin embargo —interrumpió Sasuke—, lo logramos sin la ayuda de la policía. Agradece eso, porque al día siguiente estarías infestada de la prensa.

—No estaba segura de un mañana, ni cuando me secuestraron ni cuando trataste de matarme.

Golpe duro en su, ahora, pequeño ser. Sakura se levantó de su lugar indignada, y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Subió a las escaleras y no la vio más. Ambos hombres se quedaron en la mesa, en silencio. Sasuke observaba su té y no tenía ni las ganas de beber algo. Se sentía bastante mal por lo que hizo.

—Sasuke, agradezco que te sientas mal —Sai se levantó, diciendo aquel comentario que lo hizo sentir aún peor consigo mismo.

Se quedó solo, ahí sin nadie a su lado que lo apoyara… ¿en qué? ¿En sus idioteces? ¿En sus extraños comportamientos? Observó a Sai subir las escaleras, donde antiguamente Sakura subió. Susurros escuchaba alrededor suyo, dentro de él, no les entendía lo que querían decir, porque eran bastantes y débiles de volumen. Incrementaron el volumen y empezó a escuchar con poca claridad lo que aquellas voces trataban de decirle.

Traición. Amor escondido. Asesinato. Todo empezaba de nuevo, se repetía los sentimientos que sintió cuando escuchó en aquel lugar estas voces que empezaban a decirle cosas extrañas y malas. Cosas que lo hacían sentir demasiado triste y preocupado, pero a la vez muy enfadado, como si estuviera creyendo lo que ellas decían. Sai subió a donde Sakura, ¿qué estarán haciendo? Buscó entre sus ropas su arma, pero no estaba. Gruñó frustrado. Se levantó de su lugar, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido al pisar, y descalzo, con sus calcetines empezó a subir las escaleras. Mientras atravesaba los pasillos, se acercaba a cada una de las habitaciones para asegurarse de dónde estaban. Hasta que, cerca de la última habitación, escuchaba voces hablando tranquilamente dentro de la habitación. Se acercó y ellos seguían hablando sin saber de su presencia. Colocó su oreja en la puerta para escuchar con claridad.

—… No lo sé, Sai —era Sakura—, no sé qué le ocurre a Sasuke. Creí que cuando tú me salvaras…

Cuando Sai lo salvara. Él no era el héroe.

—… Me dirías el por qué de su extraño comportamiento.

—Lo siento, mi lady —decía Sai—, yo tampoco sabía de su inesperado cambio de actitud, y estoy muy preocupado por ello. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo con algún doctor que pueda analizar a Sasuke.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —concluyó.

Se despegó de la puerta y observó sus manos con terror, recordando nuevamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando tenía en sus manos sucias un arma apuntando dispuesta a disparar a la frente de su amada. Ambos, Sai y Sakura, pensaban lo mismo de su problema y compartían la misma solución. Llegar a un nivel tan alto de locura hará que lo encierren y así… separarse de su Sakura.

Las voces gritaban, demasiadas voces decían palabras que le hacían doler el corazón. Con ambas manos tocó su cabeza fuertemente, era un dolor insoportable al escuchar los susurros, palabras y gritos de estas misteriosas voces. Volvían a decir lo mismo, volvían a incitarlo a lo mismo como aquella vez; sin embargo, una parte que estaba sana de su mente decía que no era verdad lo que le decían, pero las voces lo callaban y seguían gritando con sarcasmo y sorna. Encerrarlo. Alejarlo de Sakura. Ese era el plan de ambos, ese era la solución para deshacerse de él y así, Sai y Sakura, unirse con tranquilidad.

Golpeó la puerta, entró a la habitación y miró a Sai, quien estaba sentado en la cama de Sakura, en su cama. Ambas personas se le quedaron viendo con gestos de terror, impresionados de su inesperada presencia. Sai se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a él con cuidado y le puso su mano sobre su hombro. Le decía tantas cosas, sólo observaba sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, las voces seguían gritando, callando a Sai y sacándolo de la realidad. Tomó el cuello de Sai entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza. Nublado y engañado, quizás, o, también podía ser que esté nublado de verdades, de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo alrededor suyo. Apretó con más fuerza. Eso podría ser.  
Sakura se levantó de su lugar, corrió y empezó a llorar suplicando que se detuviera, las voces… ¿por qué sólo se callaban cuando ella hablaba? Podría ser que era para ver que ella lo amaba, o que Sakura ama a Sai o a otro hombre. Las voces gritaban: "¡Sí, eso es! Lo que quiere ella es llevarte lejos". Soltó repentinamente las manos y Sai cayó al suelo, contradiciendo todo lo que le decían esas voces. Sakura se agachó y se acercó a mirar de cerca a su amigo, Sasuke sólo se quedaba observando aquella escena con dolor.

—No sé qué te sucede, Sasuke —dijo Sakura—, pero debo llamar a un doctor… o a la policía.

Se quedó petrificado al escucharla, no podría ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, pero su voz era la misma de siempre, segura y fría cuando estaba seria. Además que Sai parecía que apoyaba la idea porque miraba a Sasuke con lastima, pero reafirmando lo dicho. Se quedó quieto, observando a Sakura penetrantemente, sin siquiera hacer un ruido. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y las voces gritaban con más fuerza; dio otro paso hacia atrás y el volumen se incrementaba. ¿No podía escapar? ¿Tenía que hacer lo que ellos decían para acabar con estas voces? Las voces asintieron.

—Debo hacerlo —murmuró.

Tomó nuevamente a Sai del cuello, lo arrastró hasta dejarlo entre la pared, y sus ojos asesinos estremecían al pobre de Sai quien tenía un gesto de impactado. Las manos se estrujaban con fuerza, la forma en que intentaba hablar Sai mientras esté ahorcándolo le parecía algo cómico. Sakura se acercó rápidamente a él y le suplicó que se detuviera, lloraba del miedo al ver el rostro morado de su amigo Sai. Él no hacía ni un pequeño interés en lo que ella decía. Las voces gritaban con tanta fuerza que lo llenaban de ira y odio, con sólo un objetivo en su mira: Sai. Las manos de Sai desesperadamente trataban de desamarrar las suyas que estaban en su cuello, lo rasguñaba pero ignoraba el dolor, sólo incrementó su fuerza para ya poder matarlo.

Sakura estaba tratando de mover a Sasuke, pero la fuerza que colocaba era casi imposible de suspender. Ella estaba desesperada, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas observando con miedo a Sai que la miraba a ella, en forma de súplica. No podía hacer nada, Sasuke no respondía a sus plegarias, seguía con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes, llenos de odio que no comprende. Gritaba con más fuerza, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Miró a su alrededor y encontró el arma de Sai encima de una mesita, la tomó y apuntó a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero no tan segura de lo que debería hacer.  
Se movía, Sasuke giraba su cuerpo con una mirada que la petrificaba. El cuerpo de Sai cayó al suelo sin siquiera moverse ni un poco, estaba… ¿muerto? Lo que tenía enfrente de ella la llenaba de temor, sus piernas temblaban por lo mismo, y sus ojos llorosos le quitaban toda valentía que su imagen, al tener un arma, contradecía.

Las manos de Sasuke tomaron ambos brazos de ella, hizo un giro para que sus dos brazos sujetados por él quedaran en una posición que le producía dolor porque les estaba doblando los brazos. Incrementaba su fuerza y el dolor también, el arma cayó al suelo y Sasuke, rápidamente, la tomó y apuntó a Sakura, ésta cayó al suelo hincada, con sus ojos aterrados de lo que vivía y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro pálido del miedo. Suplicaba que dejara de hacer esto, le pedía que se calmara, que no hiciera tonterías.

—Yo —murmuró Sasuke— no sé lo que está sucediendo…

Lo que él veía era una Sakura riendo, con unos ojos seductores y una mirada ladina. ¿Se reía de él? Sai se levantaba de su lugar, quien creyó que había matado, con una sonrisa de lado en su pálido rostro se acercó cuidadosamente a donde estaba Sakura en el suelo, la tomó e la mano y ella se levantó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Todos relajados, sin importar que tuviera él un arma.

—Sasuke, por fin te das cuenta —dijo Sai—, ahora tienes que saberlo formalmente.

Las manos de Sakura se movían hacia al cuello de Sai, siempre sus ojos mirando los suyos, sonriendo con sorna. Sasuke se quedaba quieto, con los ojos abiertos y observando cada movimiento de Sakura, sin creerse aún lo que ellos hacían. Ella seguía moviendo sus brazos, acariciando la cabeza de Sai y acercando su cuerpo al de él. Ellos quedaron de frente, mirándose los ojos y los labios. Los celos se incrementaban en el ser de Sasuke. Sakura colocaba sus labios lentamente sobre los de Sai, ambos cerraron los ojos. A Sasuke le petrificó el corazón, para luego sentir una inmensa oleada de ira en su cuerpo, llena de rabia que lo hacía temblar. Poco a poco, ambos labios se movían con tanta pasión, manera lenta y acompasada.

—No es cierto —murmuró con tristeza Sasuke—, no puede ser, pero yo… Sakura.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —contestó, interrumpiendo el beso.

—¡No! —gritó con rabia.

Sin haberlo pensado, el arma que tenía apuntando a ambos disparó, jaló del gatillo y sólo vio cómo la bala atravesaba la espalda de su amada. La sangre que empezó a surgir y a manchar sus ropas blancas; y un Sai aún abrazándola con fuerza. Se quedó impactado, sin creerse lo que veía, ella caía al suelo llorando, mientras que Sai aun la abrazaba hasta quedar en el suelo.  
Su cabeza, su corazón, su cuerpo, todo… parecía que todo había explotado y su vida se convirtió en un verdadero desastre.

—¡¿Qué has hecho, Sasuke?!

¿Era esta la realidad? Miró bajo suyo, Sakura no estaba con Sai, pero sí había disparado, la bala había atravesado su brazo y la sangre empezaba a chorrear. Se quedó ahí, quieto y mirando penetrantemente a Sakura, quien le decía muchas cosas sobre su persona. Miró hacia atrás, Sai seguía en el suelo. Ella lloraba, él tenía el arma en sus manos y la sangre manchaba su vestido blanco.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cuál es la realidad?

—¡Maldición, Sasuke!

¿Quién era la verdadera Sakura?

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**N**o me gustó este capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen, es un compromiso. Lamento la demora pero desde hace una semana ya entré a la escuela y no tengo, de verdad, casi nada de tiempo, pero intentaré avanzar rápidamente.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Dejarán comentarios a este pobre capítulo?

Hasta pronto.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Drama

**Notas Kazu: **Gracias por sus comentarios y disfruten de este capítulo en especial.

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Cα****pítulo VIII**

·

**A**lguien lloraba, primero pensó en un bebé, luego en un niño y al final en un anciano, pero su voz tan aguda y femenina, tan lastimosa no le recordaba a ninguno de esos tres. Pareció abrir los ojos sin necesariamente abrir los párpados, sintiendo su cuerpo calmado, porque aquella sensación de despego de la realidad había cesado, ahora sentía que tocaba tierra firme, que su corazón latía por lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, y su mente se aclaraba ante sus dudas.

La mujer que tanto amó y pasó para conseguirla estaba tirada en el suelo, con lágrimas resbalando de sus orbes verdes. Levantó un pie y lo colocó nuevamente en el suelo, convirtiéndolo en un paso inseguro, y se acercó a ella, pero ésta, como acto de reflejo, se movió un poco hacia atrás y levantó su mano como un vano intento de detenerlo. Sai estaba pasmado ante la imagen, observaba a la pobre Sakura y varias veces al fuera de control Uchiha, quien volvió al mundo y sus ojos representaban un oscuro y profundo resentimiento, pero culpa en sus expresiones.

Sasuke se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Sakura, y ella cerraba los ojos ante cada punzada de dolor en su pecho. Ella murmuraba, rogaba por que se fuera de su vista, pero él levantó la mano para tocarla y acariciarla; ella sólo lloraba con más ímpetu, su voz se desgarraba, sus ojos verdes se llenaban de un profundo terror cuando Sasuke se acercaba, chillaba tanto que daba tanta lástima verla sufrir por algo así, y Sai reaccionó ante eso interviniendo entre Sasuke y Sakura. La cólera era visible en Sasuke cuando Sai hacía acciones semejantes a estas; susurró Sasuke que se alejara de ella, pero Sai negaba con la cabeza, determinado a defenderla de este nuevo demonio.

Mientras que Sasuke afirmaba, dentro de su retorcida mente que la culpa de aquella sangre derramada era por Sai, quien trataba de inculparlo a él, como si él, Sasuke, se atreviera a dañar a la mujer que ama, de hacerla llorar y hacerla sangrar por un arma mortal. Sasuke no tenía el arma, Sasuke no disparó, Sai lo hizo… ¡él lo hizo! Sin embargo, Sai, el victimario, y Sakura, la víctima, decían lo contrario: ¡Decían que era su culpa! Y la rabia se intensificaba cada vez más en su ser. Hasta que pudo sentir en su mano algo que había olvidado, que todavía no cree por completo, pero que la gente sigue insistiendo lo contrario; el arma, el arma que creyó que Sai usó estaba en sus manos. No sabía cómo sentirse. Si culpable por ser él en realidad el culpable, o furioso porque Sai colocó el arma en su mano cuando estaba ausente de psiquis. Todos conspiraban contra él, Sai hacía lo que sea para conseguir a su mujer y Sakura, su amada Sakura no se negaba ante los intentos de su ex amigo Sai, de ese maldito traidor. Al que tanto le confió por años, al que ahora le clavaba un cuchillo en la espalda, un desgraciado traidor.

—Le heriste, Sai, tú fuiste —dijo Sasuke con la voz un tanto elevada.

Ambos que estaban en el suelo, tratando de mejorar algo esa herida que atravesaba su costilla, se quedaron muy confundidos cuando lo escucharon. Sai se quedó tan insultado y temeroso por haber sido clasificado como el culpable, entonces le gritó, algo que no acostumbra, a su amigo diciendo que deje de jugar, que deje de comportarse como un maniático. Sakura sólo se enojaba más ante el cinismo de Sasuke, ante su poco importancia y culpa por haberla herido. No entendía el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, su manera de verla y de interactuar con ella, como que aún la amaba, pero sus acciones decían lo contrario, lo que la partía en dos del dolor.

La sirena llenó a las calles inesperadamente, alarmando por completo a todos los que estaban en la habitación. Sasuke miró a Sai con ojos acusadores y temerosos, culpándolo por haber llamado a la policía, pero ninguno de los tres había llamado a la policía. Sai y Sakura tenían sus razones: no querían provocar a Sasuke, porque si alguno se hubiera atrevido a tocar algún teléfono aumentarían más la ira de este hombre, incumplir sus exigencias por temor a que él les dispare.  
Tocaron la puerta, exigiendo que abrieran y decían que eran la policía. Los tres se miraron a los ojos, esperando a que alguien responda.

Era todo un conflicto. Así lo clasificaba Sasuke estos momentos. Estaba seguro que la confianza entre Sakura y Sai con él había roto cuando jaló del gatillo. Entonces, su única escapatoria estaba cerrada, ya no confiaba en ellos dos porque le dirán todo a la policía, aunque salto por la ventana no era una opción muy inteligente. Sus amigos lo traicionarían, le dirían a la policía todo lo que saben de él; y escuchar a su amada diciéndolo que es un asesino le partiría el corazón.

Era simple, pensó Sasuke. Si la salida está cerrada, pues hay que crearse una. Aunque sea un método primitivo, o muy de improviso y para nada racional, pero quién quiere vivir en la prisión que había convertido Sakura con su odio y rencor hacia su persona. Apretó el arma en su mano, respiró profundamente, levantó el arma cuidadosamente y… apuntó a su cabeza. Era la única forma. No quiere estar encerrado en el rincón del odio de Sakura, no quiere sentir sobre él el odio que lleva su amada hacia él. Él quiere que ella lo ame. La única manera de lograrlo, es poniendo a prueba a su mujer, amenazándola con acabar con su vida, que su amor ideal está a punto de quitarse la vida. Sakura sabrá que si deja de amarlo lo perderá.

—¡No, Sasuke!

Fue un grito demasiado desgarrador de Sakura, que conmovió su corazón, y una pequeña chispa de felicidad había prendido en su cuerpo. Él era importante aún para ella, ella temía por su muerte, porque sigue amándolo, aunque ella no lo crea. Su corazón latió con más rapidez. Sin embargo, aunque ella aún lo ame, nunca lo perdonará por haberle disparado, no es suficiente aquella forma estética de engañarlo, tratando de gritar para que se detenga, él quiere algo verdadero, algo puro que lo convenza, sin embargo, eso ya no era una posible realidad, Sasuke la hirió, lastimó su cuerpo y alma, su ética, todo, ya no confía en él, en la persona que amó. Necesita de su perdón para acceder a su corazón. Era la única manera: si él muere, ella se sentirá culpable, lo perdonará cuando vaya a visitarlo a la tumba y volverá a amarlo meramente. Era la única manera, corazón.

Hasta que sintió que algo caía sobre su espalda y lo tiró al suelo. Era un policía que se aventó sobre él para detenerlo. Le tomaba de su mano para poder detenerlo y evitar que se diera un disparo. Aún en el suelo, observó cómo otros hombres uniformados de paramédicos se acercaban a su Sakura y la llevaban en brazos; ella, con esos hermosos ojos llenos de amor y fusionada con la tristeza, formando algo tan sobrenatural y hermoso, lo miró directo a sus oscuros ojos. ¿Era una muestra de que realmente ella lo ama? ¿O sólo su miserable lástima? Aún así, bastaba esa última mirada, recordaría esos ojos por lo largo de su vida, tratando de descifrar los secretos de esa verde mirada que tanto lo intrigó todos estos años.

Despertaba poco a poco, el aroma a medicina le invadió por completo, encontrándose ella en una pulcra habitación blanca, en lo que rápido lo asoció en que estaba en un hospital, y a lado de ella, su amigo Sai sentado en la silla, sonriéndole con esa conocida sonrisa, y pudo sentir por pocos instantes un gran alivio.

—Hola, Sakura —murmuró feliz Sai.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Te recuperarás pronto, Sakura, no te preocupes —pronunció Sai calmándola por completo.

Su corazón sufrió una punzada ante el nerviosismo. Levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño de la preocupación. Aunque no sea algo tan racional, aunque Sasuke le hizo tantos sufrimientos, ella sigue preocupándose por él, por su bienestar. Los conflictos dentro de ella se incrementaban, con la misma cuestión de amarlo o no. Pero su corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente cuando pronunciaban su nombre, suspiraba cuando nota que él la observa, y a sus besos tan sensuales se estremece. Era amor. Sin embargo, el dolor en su costilla, el resentimiento dentro de su corazón, las palabras que pronunciaba: "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Y la única hipótesis que aparecía que llenaba los huecos; ¿él la odia?

—¿Y Sasuke? —murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Sai detectó aquella pesada tristeza en su rostro, que sintió pena por ella, porque Sasuke está demasiado mal, no tiene heridas, no tiene nada que lo mate, es sólo que su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

—Sasuke está en un manicomio —confesó, con todo el peso del mundo.

Se sorprendió, demasiado, ya sabía que algo mal le pasaba a Sasuke, pero… no tan grave como para encerrarlo con un animal. Con su puño apretó las sábanas, y maldijo. Todo lo que ocurrió, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar y aún siente que lo ama. Sin embargo, estaba mal de la cabeza, su comportamiento extraño y excéntrico preocupaba a todos, por aquella obsesión y extraña demencia.

—¿Qué tiene Sasuke?

Sai suspiró pesadamente.

—Me explicó el doctor Seward*, que cuando trató a Sasuke, clasificó su enfermedad como esquizofrenia paranoide. La cual trata de sus alucinaciones o hasta puede escuchar "voces" dentro de su cabeza; llega a sentir gran nivel de celos y a tener la necesidad de un objetivo en la vida. Aclara el doctor que Sasuke está cerca de la última etapa, donde su lenguaje y pensamientos se hacen pobres y poco apetito a la actividad. También esta enfermedad se caracteriza porque el enfermo siente que todo está contra él, como lo vimos hace poco —Sakura asintió y Sai prosiguió—. Dice que no hay cura y, para un enfermo que sufre las primeras dos etapas es tratable, pero dice el doctor que su esquizofrenia es elevada y requiere de un largo y arduo tratamiento. Sólo hay que esperar.

—Está bien —finalizó Sakura.

·

Podría decirse que escuchaba esas voces como sus únicas amigas, y aquí encerrado, alrededor de estas paredes oscuras y el pequeño espacio, puede analizar y pensar con más detenimiento. Sobre su pequeña e incómoda cama, escuchando esas voces tan consoladoras. Sólo escuchaba que querían libertad, que es por el bien de su amada, ¡libéranos! Sin embargo, se detenía a cada instante que lo intentaba. No podía suicidarse aún, quería pensar e imaginar unas cuantas cosas más.

Las voces trataban de calmarlo, decían que es hora de acabar con esto y que no se preocupe por su amada, ella estaba frente a él, sentada sobre la única silla que hay en esta habitación, usando una escasa ropa interior blanca y su cabello rosado suelto mecido por el viento. Sasuke dijo un sí determinante, las voces rieron con sorna. Sasuke sólo pedía un momento a solas con ella, sentirla de nuevo y besar aquellos labios rosados tan tentadores. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo amaba, eso lo sabía su corazón. Pasará una noche con ella y calmará sus instintos y dormirá a su lado todo lo que falta de la vida.

Sus besos eran dulces y sus caricias embriagadoras, su piel sedosa y su sonrisa tímida y encantadora. Sus gemidos que llenaban su cabeza y vibraban sus orejas ante ese glorioso canto. Era la mejor noche que nunca más había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Recordar su calor era algo demencial para su cabeza, sentir sus espasmos lo llenaban de un orgullo. Estaba feliz durmiendo nuevamente a lado de ella.

Las voces reían, hablaban y murmuraban cosas a la vez. Disfrutaban de esto y de lo que iba a suceder. Su tranquilidad se acercaba, la paz rozaba su piel y se deslizaba con precisión, el dolor escaso e instantáneo fue lo que pagó para descansar, sus ojos sólo recordarán su rostro sonriéndole y aceptando su amor, y ante el líquido cálido carmesí que caía de él, juraba que escribían el nombre de su amada. Era una linda y fría noche de enero, cuando al fin pudo decir que se casó con la mujer que más amó.

·

**F****ι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu: **Sí, al fin terminé otra historia. Al fin acabé y necesitaba terminar esta historia pronto para seguir con las nuevas generaciones de Fictions.

*Seward: Es más bien como una curiosidad del capítulo. Seward es un personaje y es el director del manicomio de la novela de Drácula, de Bram Stoker; es mi personaje favorito.

Sé y vuelvo a remarcar el error que hice por no ordenar los pasos de 'Perfectos', como son los conflictos, comportamientos y demás, sé que el cambio de género de un romance dramático a un romance angst fue muy brusco; pero creo que a 'Perfectos' y al Sasuke que se estaba convirtiendo en mi historia necesitaba algún conflicto mental, no lo quería hacer tan elevado pero las acciones hablan. Aún así, aclaro que me gusta mucho más el nuevo cambio de romance angst, porque siempre me ha atraído las historias de estos conflictos internos de los personajes y hacer una historia de lo mismo es una fantasía hecha realidad, una fantasía morbosamente buena.  
Algo tengo claro y es que, cuando me den ganas, editaré toda la historia para que no se sienta ese género de romance dramático y que haga parecer que siempre fue un romance angst, pero eso será en un futuro lejano, pero cierto.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, a los que me siguieron a lo largo de la historia y a aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos. Ah, otra cosa antes de irme: habrá **epílogo**, así que espérenlo pronto porque aún hay mucho que aclarar. Sólo digamos que lo que se acabó fue... Sasuke.

Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos pronto.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	10. Epílogo

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Perfectos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - AU - Siglo XIX - Semi-OoC - Romance - Angst - Hurt/Comfort – Drama

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Amigos perfectos, amantes perfectos, personas perfectas, cada quien tiene su definición de perfecto en cada persona. —Porque eres mi mujer perfecta. —¿Entonces por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué me traicionas? —Creo que yo no soy perfecto para ti, Sakura.

·

**Perfectos**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Epílogo**

·

Se cumplían tres años desde que él se fue. Habían pasado tres largos años cuando ya no parecía que el mundo era normal y el vacío se intensificaba cada vez más, pero ese dolor se había convertido en una amarga costumbre en su vida, aunque aparezca gente que trate de llenar ese hueco o gente que logra por lo menos tapar una porción, todavía siente ese dolor punzante como cuando le dijeron que Sasuke Uchiha se había suicidado. Como ahora, lamentaba y lloraba, junto a la tumba de su amado, bajó el cielo claro y azulado, contrastando con su humor.

Sintió sobre ella la mano de Sai que apretaba su hombro, cerró los ojos y agradeció verlo cerca de ella. Giró su mirada a ver sus oscuros ojos, que casi nunca tienen una expresión sentimental, siempre serios ante lo que está ocurriendo. Ambos en un confortante silencio, hasta que Sai lo interrumpió.

—Tres años, ¿verdad, mi lady? —preguntó delicadamente.

La Haruno sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin querer hablar más sobre el asunto, ya que en estos momentos, en este día en específico, bajo el frío aire del mes de enero, en un día traicionero que cambia su clima cada instantes, el 8 de enero para ella se celebraba como un cumpleaños, como un aniversario, pero el color que llenaba su cuerpo era un negro que le recordaba a la persona que tanto extraña.

—¿Cómo está Naruto? —preguntó Sai, con un intento de hacer que Sakura se distraiga de la razón por la que vino.

—Bien, no quiso venir hoy —respondió pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Sai sabe cómo es su pequeño amiguito Naruto, no importa qué ha hecho mal la gente, él aún así perdona sus acciones, además, los pasados dos años, Naruto sí se presentaba este día con la misma aura de tristeza.

—Porque está enfermo, pero no es nada grave, me prometió que, el día que se recupere, vendrá a visitar a… Sasuke.

—Me parece justo.

Vaciló, se podría decir que sí cuando le respondió a Sai, ya que ella estaba a punto de decir 'su padre', estaba a punto de llegar al punto donde ya no sabe en qué pensar, enredando todo en estos problemas que tanto se había sujetado. Ni siquiera se casó con Sasuke, apenas se podría decir que lo conoce de toda la vida, sus enigmas florecían a cada cierto tiempo; y después de la tragedia ya no conocía a ese hombre; sin embargo, después de haber adoptado a Naruto como su hijo, hay una falla en ese sistema e intento de rellenar el vacío: no hay un padre, un hombre que la haga suya. Falta Sasuke, simplemente.

—Buenos días —apareció Sabaku no Gaara, con su peculiar acento francés. Todos voltearon a verlo y asintieron la cabeza como un saludo.

—Buenos días, Lord Gaara —apenas pudo pronunciar Sakura.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Sakura, extrañaba ver tu bello rostro e informarte de lo que ha sido de mi vida, y lo que me intriga más es sobre la tuya, lady —dijo cuidadosamente, acercándose a todos los demás.

—Claro, Lord Gaara —respondió Sakura con una falsa sonrisa—, puede preguntar lo que sea; sin embargo, hay algo que me carcome de la intriga: ¿cómo está Hinata y usted?

—Bien, ya sabes, a punto de casarnos.

—Me alegro.

Qué hipócrita, eso pensó Sakura cuando terminó de decir esas palabras. No se alegrava nada, en absoluto de su estado, era celos y envidia lo que apareció al escuchar esas palabras de Gaara, quien, con su siempre semblante serio, no mostraba su felicidad, algo que Sakura clasificaba como un egoísta, no tomaba en serio la etapa que está ocurriendo con él, como si fuera algo rutinario y no mágico.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Ino? —preguntó Gaara.

—Se mudó a Liverpool, por cosas de trabajo.

Después de esas tediosas horas platicando o yendo a tomar café, Sakura al fin llegaba a su casa, recibida de las criadas y recostándose en su cama, cerrando los ojos, conteniendo el llanto y lágrimas suplicando por salir; como cada día que esto se recordaba.

Casi todos sus conocidos le preguntan a Sakura el por qué no se casa con Sai, ella sólo responde con una tímida pregunta que no es su tipo, y cambia el tema rápidamente. Primero que nada, Sai siempre será su fiel amigo, el hombre que la salvó y ayudó en todos los momentos; pero otra cosa rascaba su cabeza, otra razón por la cual nunca elige a Sai y a ningún otro hombre: porque ella es de Sasuke.

—Hola —murmuró una voz que se encontraba en la puerta.

Ella lo observó y le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras que casi nunca florecían en su blanco rostro. Era gratificante observar a Naruto cerca de ella, poder ser él el soporte de su vida en estos momentos.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa, Naruto?

—Nada, es sólo que quería verte… ¡pero ya me voy a la cama! —y corrió como pudo a su habitación el pequeño rubio.

Sakura sólo rió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose simplemente en las figuras que se formaban en el techo blanco.

Recordó cuando Neji trataba de coquetear y conseguir su corazón, bajo la estricta mirada de su amiga Tenten. No quería estar al lado de Neji, no quiere pasar ni un momento con él, mucho menos ser s pareja, no es como Sasuke, el hombre que tanto ama y soñó casarse, aunque fuera imposible. Aún, resignada con la idea de nunca casarse y de vivir sola cuando se vaya Naruto cuando crezca, sigue pensando que es lo mejor, porque puede jurar que varias veces escucha la voz sensual de Sasuke dentro de su cabeza…

·

**F****ι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**P**ues, ahí está, acabé por fin. Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento la mediocridad de estos últimos capítulos. Se nota que ya quería acabar con 'Perfectos', ¿verdad? xD, la verdad sí. Es que la chispa SasuSaku se me está yendo, ¡ayúdenme! :O.

Si quieren algo mejor pues los invito que lean algunos de mis One-Shots SasuSaku, que son más de humor o de algún pequeño drama. O si les gusta el Yaoi pues también tengo One-Shots o pronto publicaré un ItaSasuIta llamado 'Paranoia'.

Bueno, bueno, ya basta de publicidad. Ansío por sus últimos comentarios, gracias.

**Post Data: **¿Acaso insinué que Sakura también está mal de la cabeza? Joder, ya dejaré eso.

— Kαzu J. —


End file.
